Pesadilla En Una Noche de Invierno
by Enigma089
Summary: Una obra de teatro que se parece más a su realidad de lo que quisiera admitir. Finalmente Arnold había invadido el único lugar en el que estaba segura, el escenario ¿Helga era capaz de enamorarse? ¿Pataki era ese alguien especial para Arnold? La moneda estaba en el aire, al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en jugar nuevamente con los rubios.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Helga, la eterna enamorada de Arnold.**_

-Vamos Helga, admite que quieres que entre al club de teatro- Arnold, de 17 años, seguía a su temperamental amiga, ambos adolescentes, caminaban uno al lado de otro.

-Ya quisieras Cabeza de Balón- la rubia se detuvo al llegar al auditorio de la escuela- No entiendo porque te aferras a la idea de que quiero actuar contigo- una disputa, como otra tanta que tenían, se había originado a raíz de que la oji azul les platicó a sus amigos la obra que iban a representar ese año, Sueño de Una Noche de Verano, un clásico de W. Shakespeare, obra que también iba a participar en el concurso para estatal de clubs de teatro. La duda en la compatibilidad de los rubios en el escenario dio pie a la discusión en la cual estaban inmersa nuestro protagonistas- Además ya están dados todos los papeles.

-¿Segura? Porque eso no fue lo que me dijo Eugene, sino me equivoco hoy son las audiciones- dijo con autosuficiencia el rubio, conocía a la chica que tenía a su lado, obstinada y perfeccionista cuando de teatro se hablaba, pero que tenía un corazón grande, como amiga era la mejor, como pareja se lo seguía pensando- Además no entiendo porque tengo que tener tu consentimiento si yo quiero entrar.

-Mira Arnoldo- la oji azul le detuvo el paso y endureció su mirada- Acabas de regresar de la jungla, y como chico de la selva te divertiste bastante, pero…

-¿Acaso me estás reclamando algo?- pese a lo sucedido en San Lorenzo siete años atrás no eran pareja, a final de cuentas decidieron que un tiempo juntos como amigos, conociéndose, les iba a dar el suficiente criterio para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. La chica lo miro con molestia, últimamente al chico le daba por provocarla.

-No es un reclamo, es un señalamiento- Helga se estaba molestando más, había esperado con esmero el regreso de Arnold, pero al volverlo a ver se dio cuenta que al igual que siete años atrás él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, por eso decidió que antes de cualquier falsa esperanza, como ella pensaba que también tenía, se debían conocer para ver si eran compatibles- Sabes muy bien que soy la sub capitana del equipo de teatro y si yo digo que no, es no.

-Pero no eres la capitana- la oji azul se contuvo de golpearlo, tenía razón, no lo era, pero no porque lo hubiera intentado, suficiente carga tenía con serlo del equipo de base ball- El capitán es Eugene y me dijo que les faltaba gente, así que- sin permitir que ella le contestará ingreso al auditorio, en donde estaban haciendo audiciones para cubrir los papeles que faltaban, ya estaban algunos definidos, pero para ser sinceros, el rubio no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de actuar nuevamente con la oji azul, pero un deseo indescriptible hacía que se enfrentara a ella.

-Arnold- Lila, la dulce y tierna Lila, le hablo desde uno de los asientos de adelante- ¿También viniste a la audición?

-Claro que sí- se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y vio pasar a Helga, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que la rubia estaba en extremo molesta, cerca de ellos estaban los demás chicos de la pandilla, casi ninguno pertenecía al club de teatro, pero la noticia del premio del concurso hizo que varios quisieran entrar, al parecer un viaje a Nueva York era suficiente instintivo para hacer que todos ellos se acercarán, los únicos que tenían un lugar seguro y eso a su constate presencia, eran Helga y Eugene- ¿Qué papel te gustaría obtener?- cuestionó viendo como los únicos integrantes del club discutían, ese día eran las audiciones, tenían mucho por hacer.

-Me gustaría el de Titania.

-La reina de las hadas- Arnold conocía bien la obra, el rubio había leído mucho buscando entender las diversas referencias o personajes en los cuales se perdía a veces su abuela, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que a Pookie le gustaba el teatro, tanto que gran parte de los libros de la mujer eran obras.

-¿Conoces la historia?- la chica campirana miro con asombro al chico a su lado, nunca espero que el oji verde tuviera otro punto en común con cierta chica rubia.

-Sí, bastante, a decir verdad es una de mis favoritas, me gusta toda la trama que tiene- no pudo continuar porque Helga pidió silencio entre el público muy a su manera.

-Cállense zopencos- la oji azul grito provocando un silencio repentino- Sé que muchos de ustedes están aquí por el premio del concurso, sin embargo de una vez les aviso que no va a ser tan sencillo, tenemos estándares y no vamos a aceptar a cualquiera- todos miraron con aprehensión a la chica- También les vamos a anunciar que hay papeles que ya están dados, el de Eugene y el mío, él será Membrillo, el carpintero y el escritor- se escuchó un leve aplauso- Por mi parte seré Helena, enamorada de Demetrio- nadie aplaudió porque Helga siguió hablando- Como bien saben hay otro de nosotros que…- fue interrumpida porque la puerta del auditorio se abrió con fuerza, por ella entro casi corriendo y con el saco de lado Curly.

-No necesitas presentarme lindura, yo lo puedo hacer- varias chicas entraron atrás de él, Curly, el ahora apuesto, soltero y popular chico, también formaba parte del club, aunque no era tan constante como los otros dos, le gustaba estar ahí, muy a pesar de Helga al momento que se enteraron que estaban dentro del concurso le dio el papel solicitado, sabía que sin el chico de lentes difícilmente ganarían, aunque eso significará tener que aguantar al séquito de seguidoras que tenía, de un brinco subió al escenario- Bien como lo decía Helga yo también tengo mi papel, voy a ser Fondón, el tejedor- se escucharon gritos de emoción, ahora el papel de Titania, la reina de las hadas, iba a ser muy peleado, en la obra ella besaba a Fondón.

-Cállense perdedoras- volvió a ordenar la rubia, inmediatamente el silencio reino el lugar- Las audiciones serán sencillas, harán una pequeña parte del personaje que desean obtener, después deliberaremos entre nosotros tres y daremos a conocer los resultados la próxima semana- todos asintieron- Vamos a empezar con los roles femeninos, así que los hombre hagan el favor de retirarse- la chica al ver la lentitud con la que se movían trono sus nudillos- Rápido, que no tenemos todo el día, ¡Criminal!

0

0

Arnold esperaba con Harold, Sid, Stinky y Lorenzo, quienes platicaban de los roles que deseaban. Corriendo y casi sin aire llego Gerald con ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el rubio veía a su mejor amigo recuperar el aliento.

-Hablando con el entrenador de baloncesto, estábamos viendo los horarios de entrenamiento- aclaró el moreno, capitán de ese equipo

-¿Sabes que estás aquí?- el rubio vio con pesadumbre a su mejor amigo, el aludido afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Y está de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí viejo- el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿Acaso crees que se va a negar y se va a crear una típica historia juvenil de deportistas volviéndose artistas?- el oji verde se sonrojo por la acusación del chico, tenía razón, algo así pensaba- Por supuesto que no, el entrenador sabe que el arte no es un impedimento para los deportes, el mayor ejemplo es Pataki.

-Lo entiendo, pero…

-Arnie, siempre te preocupas por todo- el chico del afro sonrió- No hay problema, además el director está ansioso que la escuela gane el concurso, digo, hay que darle un poco de mérito a esta preparatoria ¿no?- el oji verde suspiro, su amigo tenía razón, siempre se presionaba por todo, sin embargo el intentar entrar a la obra no lo hacía, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes qué papel quieres?- Gerald lo miro extrañado- No leíste si quiera la obra ¿verdad?

-No, pero vi la película que es casi lo mismo ¿no?- Arnold negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no? Es la misma historia, sólo que en vez de pasarme una semana leyendo la vi en dos horas.

-Pero hay cosas que dejan fuera…

-Pero no las importantes- le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico- Lo que me den va a ser bueno, a decir verdad estoy aquí por Phoebe.

-¿Te pidió que vinieras?- mientras los chicos platicaban veían que varias chicas iban saliendo ya del auditorio, varias de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos o con mucho enojo.

-Sí, cree que sería lindo que todos estuviéramos juntos en esto, ya sabes cómo es nuestro último año- confundidos se hicieron a un lado cuando una chica de segundo salía del lugar hecha una furia- ¿Qué estará pasando allá adentro?

0

0

-La que sigue- Helga estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, habían visto ya a muchas chicas, la gran mayoría estaban ahí por el premio del concurso, por ende eran malas, muy malas para actuar, en el recinto ya sólo quedaban una chica de segundo, de cabello negro y ojos azules y las chicas de la pandilla, con cierto temor subió al escenario la menor de los contendientes-¿Qué papel quieres?

-Me gustaría obtener el de Hermia- la rubia le indicó con la mano que empezara- Suplico, mi señor, que me perdones- la chica tenía una muy buena dicción- No sé lo que me ha dado el valor, ni si es conveniente a mi recato defender ante ti mi pensamiento- con una mirada suplicante continuó- Mas te ruego, mi señor, que me digas lo peor que puede sucederme si me niego a casarme con Demetrio- la pelinegra ni siquiera estaba usando el guion, se sabía el diálogo a la perfección- Eugene leyó el parlamento de Teseo que continuaba y le dio entrada nuevamente a la postulante- Pues así he de crecer, vivir y morir, señor, antes de ceder mi privilegio virginal al hombre cuyo no querido yugo mi alma se niega a obedecer- los ojos azules de la chica de cabello negro estaban cristalinos, Helga vio a los otros dos integrantes que sonrieron.

-Suficiente- la chica de segundo se compuso- Eres buena, escogiste una parte interesante, pero en mi criterio no la mejor, recuerda que la obra también es una comedia, pero lo que vi me gusto, te puedes retirar- la pelinegra sonrió bajando del escenario, sin ningún comentario salió del lugar.

0

0

-Andy- la recién salida dirigió su mirada a su grupo de amigas que la esperaban- ¿Cómo te fue?- cuestionó una de ella de cabello ondulado y castaño.

-Creo que bien- la cuestionada se acomodó su mochila- Me dejo terminar la escena y no me grito como a las demás.

-Eso significa que te fue más que bien- hablo otra de sus amigas, una chica morena, bajita- Quiero decir es el Demonio de Oro la que está haciendo las audiciones.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala después de todo- sus amigas vieron extrañada a Andy- Yo sólo digo.

0

0

-De acuerdo señores- Curly veía ahora a los postulantes a la obra, ya habían terminado las audiciones con las mujeres- Ahora es su turno, por favor comencemos.

Después de media hora y ver a quince candidatos llego el turno de Arnold, Helga estaba en el escenario desde tres turnos atrás, cansada y aburrida se subió para ayudar con la lectura, cosa que había vuelto más divertidas las audiciones, ya que la presencia física de la chica ponía nerviosos a los chicos, en el turno del menor de los Shortman no cambio la cosa, es más la oji azul esperaba eso, lo quería intimidar para que actuará mal y alejarlo del único lugar en el que se sentía segura, el teatro, no es que le molestará, siempre, estar con él, sino que desde que habían decidido ser sólo amigos, por el momento, estaba confundida y de cierta manera dolida, comprendía el punto de Arnold, ella mismo lo sentía, a lo mejor todavía no era momento de estar juntos, pero no podía negar que le seguía gustando y bastante, pero sus sentimientos, esos que tenía de niña, tal vez ya no eran tan fuertes o ¿se estaba engañando a sí misma para no estar más dolida?

-Bien Arnold, empieza por favor- el chico volteo a ver a Helga, no había pensado realmente en la escena pero al verla ahí con una sonrisa casi burlona en su rostro hizo que se molestara.

-No te quiero, así que no me sigas ¿Dónde están Lisandro y la bella Hermia?- la oji azul se sorprendió al ver que el rubio adaptaba muy bien el papel, la miraba con desprecio, como lo indicaba la obra, ironía cruel que él hubiera escogido esa escena- A él le mataré; ella me mata a mí. Me dijiste que se escondieron en el bosque: pues aquí estoy, delirando en el bosque porque no encuentro a mi Hermia- la voz se notaba tranquila al mencionar a la contrincante de Helena- ¡Vamos, vete y deja de seguirme!- casi empujo a la rubia.

-Tú me atraes, imán duro y desalmado- como cada vez que actuaba Helga se metió en la piel de su personaje, aunque para ser honestos interpretar a Helena no le era difícil- No es que yo sea hierro: mi alma es fiel como el acero. Pierde tú el poder de atraer y yo no tendré el poder de seguirte.

-¿Acaso te incito? ¿Acaso te adulo?- Arnold tomo de los hombros a Helga- Más bien, ¿no te digo con franqueza que ni te quiero, ni podré quererte?-la soltó y la mira con odio.

-Y yo te quiero más por decir eso- la rubia dudo un poco antes de continuar, era difícil para ella interpretar esta obra con el rubio- Soy tu perrita: Demetrio, cuanto más me pegues tú, yo seré más zalamera. Trátame como a tal: dame golpes, puntapiés; desentiéndeme, abandóname, mas consiente que, indigna como soy, pueda seguirte. ¿Qué peor lugar tendría yo en tu afecto que ser tratada como tú tratas a tu perro?- termino casi en un suspiro.

-No fuerces tanto el odio de mi alma- le daba la espalda a la oji azul- Que sólo de verte ya me pongo malo.

-Y yo me siento mal sino te veo- de repente Arnold se volteó y la tomo del mentón, él no estaba seguro de sus acciones, pero ver a Helga tan confundida y sonrojada hizo que un calor lo recorriera.

-Tú arriesgas demasiado tu recato saliendo de Atenas y entregándote en brazos de quien no te quiere- se acercó más a la boca femenina, sus alientos se mezclaron, un calor los recorrió a los dos haciendo que temblarán- Confiando a los azares de la noche y a la tentación de esta soledad- su voz se engroso y Helga pudo ver algo que nunca había visto en la orbes verdes del chico, se obscurecieron por un sentimiento que ella no conocía, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de verlas- El rico tesoro de tu virginidad- de repente la oji azul no se sabía su parlamento, los rubios se veían, pero en sus miradas había algo que no lograban reconocer.

-Perfecto Arnold- Curly había sido el primero en hablar, se sentía azorado pero sospechaba que no todos se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, veía con una sonrisa torcida a los que estaban en el escenario que se alejaban uno del otro, vio como Arnold se sonrojaba y evitaba por todos los medios ver a Helga y como ésta simplemente bajaba y tomaba asiento al lado de él, aparentando tranquilidad, incluso aburrimiento, pero al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta que también ella estaba sonrojada- Por favor el que sigue- Gerald subió a dar la prueba.

0

0

-Ha sido un día muy pesado. Los resultados saldrán la próximo semana-Eugene estaba en el escenario- Gracias a todos por venir-sin decir nada más se bajó y todos empezaron a salir del lugar. Curly estaba recargado en la puerta viendo como Helga se acercaba a Wolfgang, al parecer esos dos eran muy buenos amigos, pudo ver también la molestia que se apodero del rostro de Arnold, fueron milésimas de segundo pero para él habían sido muy perceptibles, la sonrisa torcida regreso a sus labios, sería una delicia esa obra si lograba hacer las cosas como él quería- Adiós ninfa, antes de que salgas de este bosque él te seguirá enfermo de amores.

Helga estaba en el campo Gerald practicando lanzamientos con Wolfgang, por sorprendente que suene esos dos se llevaban muy bien, sus personalidades tan similares provocó que se acercarán durante la preparatoria, aunque el chico ya no estaba en su escuela, sino en la universidad estatal, se seguían viendo.

-¿Entonces te puedes ir a Nueva York?- la cuestionó el chico, Helga no había cambiado mucho en el paso del tiempo, es cierto que ya no tenía una sola ceja, cortesía de Phoebe y las demás, pero su manera de vestir era informal, siempre la comodidad sobre la presuntuosidad.

-Es un viaje de una semana, no te emociones- la oji azul lanzó nuevamente.

-Pero la gran mayoría de la gente de este pueblo no ha salido ni siquiera al pueblo de lado- le regreso la pelota.

-No podría decir eso de la pandilla ¿verdad?- con mayor fuerza lanzó- Ya nos fuimos a Centro América.

-La gran aventura del sin amor- la rubia lo mato con la mirada- ¿Acaso me equivoco? O dime ¿Por qué no están juntos?- la oji azul sólo suspiro, sabía que ella misma se estaba engañando haciéndose creer que sólo le gustaba Arnold, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que había algo más, pero al igual que cuando niña, lo ocultaba, era más fácil fingir que llevarse un fracaso nuevamente- Nunca entendí qué pasó realmente.

-Y no lo tienes que entender- el rubio la miro divertido, ambos sabían que no tenían secretos, además de que él era de las pocas personas que la escuchaban- De acuerdo.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Dos meses atrás.

Todos estaban emocionados en el campo Gerald, ese día llegaba Arnold, Gerald no pudo guardar el secreto y tuvo que decirle a todos, incluyendo a Helga, la cual sólo se le quedo viendo al moreno, luego para sorpresa de todos simplemente se fue de ahí, no dijo nada, no reacciono de ninguna manera, parecía un robot.

La rubia estaba caminando hacia su casa, no entendía qué le pasaba, de verdad deseaba ver al rubio, pero su cuerpo la llevaba al lado contrario.

-¡Helga! Espera- hasta ella llego su mejor amiga, Phoebe y Lila, la asiática era la que le había gritado- ¿A dónde vas?- la rubia sólo se quedó callada- ¿Te sientes bien?- otra vez se quedó sin respuesta.

-¿Helga?- esa voz, no conocía esa voz, era la voz de un hombre no del niño que dejo en la selva, lentamente se dio la vuelta para toparse de frente con un joven alto, bronceado y con el cabello rubio, algo largo y desordenado, con unos ojos verdes penetrantes, el chico tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- Eres tú, Helga G. Pataki- sin darle oportunidad de nada se vio rodeada por unos brazos grandes, no supo cómo actuar simplemente se quedó paralizada, Phoebe y Lila sonrieron ante ese gesto. El rubio la soltó lentamente- Parece que ya no me empujas como cuando éramos niños- Helga seguía sin reaccionar, Arnold abrazó también a Phoebe y a Lila- Me da gusto verlas otra vez chicas, Gerald me dijo que todos iban a estar en el campo Gerald.

-Para allá íbamos, pero…- la pelirroja vio con preocupación a la rubia que seguía sin tener ninguna reacción, lo único que delataba que estaba ahí era el leve sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos juntos?- propuso el oji verde, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo del brazo a la oji azul quien se dejó arrastrar- No te quedes atrás Pataki- Arnold tampoco entendía muy bien la reacción de la rubia, no hablaba, simplemente lo veía, parecía demasiado sorprendida, él mismo lo estaba.

Al llegar los cuatro al campo hubo gritos y abrazos de bienvenida para Arnold, inmediatamente todos empezaron a platicar con él, a final de cuentas la separación del menor de los Shortman con la pandilla había sido un golpe fuerte, la única que seguía sin participar era Helga, estaba perdida, Phoebe la había tratado hacer hablar un par de veces pero la chica no respondía. Todos se sentaron en un círculo para escuchar al recién llegado hablar de su vida en San Lorenzo, les contó cosas muy divertidas e interesantes, sin embargo el chico no podía apartar su mirada de la oji azul, le sorprendía los cambios en ella, su uni ceja desapareció dándole paso a dos, su cabello lo usaba suelto, por lo menos en ese momento,era cierto que no se vestía como la mayoría de las adolescentes, quienes buscaban que de una u otra manera la ropa realzara, aunque fuera poco, sus atributos o que buscaban lo último en moda, ella no, ella usaba jeans y playeras blanca o rosas, le gustaba su estilo informal, además de que era más cómodo por si alguna persona se quisiera pasar de lista. No usaba maquillaje, primero porque no lo necesitaba y segundo porque buscaba una situación que lo ameritara, no usaba tacones, porque no sabía usarlos, pero de una u otra forma su feminidad era evidente, por cómo se movía, inconscientemente, era algo en ella muy natural, además de que consecuentemente era una chica muy bonita, de grandes ojos azules, una boca roja, su cabello largo y rubio, además de que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, resultado de su gusto por los deportes. Helga sabía que estaba siendo observada muy detenidamente por Arnold, ella también lo miraba, le gustaba lo que la pubertad había hecho en él, con la espalda más ancha y brazos desarrollados, era cierto que no era el chico más alto de la pandilla, pero sí era centímetros más alto que ella, pese a que el rubio había crecido y desarrollado músculos, no los tenían tan acrecentados como Gerald, el moreno amaba los deportes, pertenecía a tres clubes deportivos y en todos era titular, cosa que se reflejaba en su físico. Por otra parte Arnold tenía un cuerpo más bien de trabajo físico, cosa que le llamo la atención la oji azul. Helga suspiró, ella misma no entendía porque parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía, por supuesto que estaba consciente de con quien estaba, pero por primera vez en toda su vida no sabía cómo actuar frente a esta persona nueva, tenía miedo de los cambios que se podían haber dado en él, no sólo físicos, también en personalidad.

-Helga- la rubia alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que estaba sólo con una persona en el campo.

-¿Qué quieres Cabeza de Balón?- el chico sonrió con enigma.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que al paso de estos siete años te habías quedado muda- la rubia frunció el ceño molesta

-¿Y los demás?- la sonrisa del chico aumentó-¿Qué?- la paciencia de la oji azul se estaba acabando.

-Nada- el chico se sacudió el cabello nervioso- Los demás se fueron, pero como nadie se atrevía a distraerte de tus pensamientos nos dejaron solos.

-¿Phoebe?

-También se fue- aclaró el oji verde, dudándolo se sentó al lado de la adolescente que reaccionó como si la quemarán y se paro.

-¿Qué crees que haces melenudo?- el rubio se confundió, también se puso de pie.

-Pues…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, carraspeó antes de continuar- Pensé que podríamos hablar.

-¿Hablar?- la respiración de Helga se empezó a hacer rápida ¿Acaso Arnold iba a hablar de lo sucedido en San Lorenzo?

-Sí, bueno, llevamos siete años sin vernos y en San Lorenzo…-

-Arnold- lo interrumpió, él la miro sorprendido- Seamos amigos

-¿Qué?-la confusión en el rostro varonil era muy evidente.

-Seamos amigos- repitió dándose la vuelta- Tú mismo lo dijiste, llevamos siete años sin vernos y pese a las pocas cartas que nos escribimos…

-No nos conocemos- completó por ella, le sorprendía que Helga fuera tan comprensiva, algo así le iba a proponer él, tenía miedo que la emoción del momento los llevará a algo que no querían realmente.

-Exacto- ella también estaba sorprendida por eso, pero era cierto, estaba confundida, se había dado cuenta que ese amor infantil que sentía por el chico evolucionaba. Durante los años de separación se escribieron, al principio se contaban lo que hacían día con día, sin embargo conforme iba pasando el tiempo las cartas se convirtieron en algo esporádico, pero con más sentido, parecía que se re escribían en los momento de más dificultad, pero…realmente no se conocían- No esperabas que en el momento en que regresarás iba a lanzarme a tus brazos ¿o sí Cabezon?- Arnold sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no- ambos sonrieron y Helga estiro su mano.

-¿Amigos?- el chico la estrcho.

-Por el momento- la rubia se sonrojo por el tono del chico, parecía de seducción.

* * *

La sinceridad en la voz de Helga hizo que Wolfgang se acercará

-¿Te arrepientes de eso?- la oji azul negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-De verdad me gusta que nos conozcamos más, pero…-suspiró antes de continuar- Yo ya estoy segura de lo que siento ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar él?- era un pregunta sin respuesta aún, el chico no supo que decirle, él tampoco lo sabía, él único que lo hacía era Arnold.

-Vamos, te invito un helado- Helga sonrió con emoción.

-Sabes cómo animarme chico listo.

Pasó una semana y los resultados ya estaban listos, la elección de los actores le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza a Helga, pero finalmente ya estaba el elenco.

Los tres integrantes del club convocaron a los solicitantes nuevamente en el auditorio.

-Bien perdedores, la lista ya está hecha, la vamos a pegar en la puerta, los ensayos comienzan el viernes a las 4- la voz de Helga se hizo amenazante- No existen excusas, ni motivos para faltar y si no les quedo claro, una plática conmigo se los hará quedar- bajo del escenario seguida de Curly y Eugene. A penas se habían hecho a un lado cuando varios chicos y chicas se abalanzaron para ver si lograron su objetivo. Por su propia seguridad el pelirrojo y el chico de lentes se fueron del lugar, la rubia los siguió, pero sin poder evitarlo regreso su mirada atrás cuando Arnold se acercó a leer la lista, mordiéndose el labio la chica contuvo sus ganas de cambiar algo, pero al parecer la suerte ya estaba echada, la moneda estaba en el aire.

0

0

-Viejo, no puedo creerlo, soy Lisandro- Gerald no cabía en el asombro- No pensé que fuera tan buen actor- presumió un poco.

-Si tú lo dices- la audición del moreno había sido buena, logrando superar a los otros chicos y fuera de las expectativas del mismo adolescente, logró un protagónico.

-Vamos Arnie, seamos honestos, nunca pensamos que algo así pasaría, pero pasó, ahora veamos ¿Quién será la dulce Hermia?- el chico dirigió su dedo y vio con decepción el resultado- ¿Sin definir? ¿Qué significa eso?- cuestionó a su mejor amigo, el cual sólo se alzó los hombros- Será mejor que me dé una explicación alguien de los de teatro- a lo lejos vio una cabellera roja- ¡Eugene!- grito corriendo hacía el muchacho dejando sólo al oji verde, el cual meneó la cabeza en negación, respirando profundo leyó la lista para ver su papel en la obra.

* * *

Arnold llegó a la Casa de Huéspedes, entro y saludo a sus padres y a sus abuelos quienes los vieron preocupado, el chico estaba callado, algo muy raro en él que comúnmente llegaba y les platicaba los pormenores de su día, o tenía alguna anécdota que contar, pero ahora sólo subió a su cuarto sin decir otra palabra.

-¿Puedo pasar chaparrín?- su abuelo estaba en la puerta de su habitación, la cual tenía leve cambios a como era antes, el papel de marcianos ya no estaba y un azul liso se veía en las paredes, fuera de eso poco cambio, aunque a decir verdad el cuarto del chico nunca había estado decorado muy infantil.

-Claro abuelo- el hombre se acercó a su nieto que estaba en su escritorio con la computadora prendida, al parecer hacía tarea.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó, conocía a su nieto y sabía que algo tenía- ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela? ¿Con tu amiguita rubia?

-No es nada de eso- respondió sinceramente- Es sólo que tengo mucha tarea y estoy cansado, quiero acabar pronto para irme a dormir.

-De acuerdo pequeño hombre- caminó hacía la salida- Si quieres hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias abuelo.

El rubio se estiro, llevaba más de tres horas pegado en la computadora, era cierto que tenía mucha tarea, pero había algo más que lo molestaba, quitándose la ropa se dejó caer en su cama sólo en bóxer, apago las luces con su control remoto y se quedó viendo el tragaluz esperando que el sueño llegará a él, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, murmuró.

-Demetrio, mi papel es Demetrio y Helga es Helena, mi eterna enamorada- cerró los ojos cayendo profundamente dormido.

La moneda estaba en el aire, al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en jugar nuevamente con los rubios.

* * *

**Chic s**

**Regrese, regrese, regrese. Tienen razón, no podía dejar de escribir de esta pareja, me gusta hacerlo y mucho. **

**Esta historia es nueva, a lo mejor puede que inconscientemente tome elementos de la pasada, pero trataré de no hacerlo. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Enigma **


	2. Capítulo 2: Todo por una Hermia

**_Capítulo 2: Todo por una Hermia _**

El viernes llegó a la ciudad de Hillwood, el otoño se hacía presenta con juguetonas brisas que provocaba que el peinado más perfecto se deshiciera un poco. El frío hacía su aparición de a poco y más de uno se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor, entre esas personas estaba una rubia de grandes ojos azules que caminaba por la calle para dirigirse a la escuela; no es que la institución estuviera cerca, pero por lo menos tendría un poco de paz; su cabeza estaba hecha un embrollo desde días atrás, el hecho de actuar nuevamente al lado de Arnold la hacía sentirse desubicada, finalmente el rubio había invadido el último lugar en donde se sentía segura, no es que fuera que el chico la incomodara, sino que en teatro no tenía que fingir, simplemente se justificaba estar muy metida en su papel, oh sí, la parte sentimental y cursi de la chica salía a flote en los ensayos, o aquella seductora y posesiva cuando leía una nueva obra. El teatro para ella era como la escritura, una manera de expresar todo aquello que guardaba, aunque ya no era un secreto, había ganado más de un concurso de literatura desde que ingreso a la secundaria y en la preparatoria también era conocida por esa habilidad, aunque nadie podía presumir de leer algún escrito que la rubia hacía en esos cuadernos rosas que luego llevaba como si de un hijo se tratará. Helga era para muchos de sus compañeros una contradicción, por una parte era una deportista excepcional, lanzadora y capitana del equipo de base ball, en clases de educación física era de la mejores y no había disciplina deportiva en la cual no destacará. Pero por la otra era una gran artista, escritora y actriz, en el escenario se podía mostrar tierna, dulce, incluso dócil, pero al bajar de él era la chica ruda y líder capaz de pelear físicamente con cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Era un hecho que Helga G. Pataki no era una chica común, por eso muchos de los estudiantes la respetaban y otros tantos la temían.

Interpretar un papel como el de Helena, la locamente enamorada de Demetrio, no iba a ser fácil, cualquier paso en falso y su mayor secreto saldría a la luz, por lo menos eso creía ella. La mayoría de los chicos de la pandilla se resignaron a creer que la efusiva despedida de los rubios, siete años atrás en San Lorenzo, sólo había sido cosa del momento, por lo que no se sorprendieron que al volver el oji verde, ellos no se convirtieran en novios, para todos menos para unas cuantas personas, entre ellas Phoeba, Gerald, Rhonda y Curly; ellos cuatro eran de la firma idea de que esos dos sólo se estaban negando algo que, aunque sonara imposible, los dos querían.

Helga suspiro antes de entrar al edificio de la escuela, ese día sería pesado, después del entrenamiento de base ball vendría el ensayo de teatro, además de que también tendrían que escoger a Hermia, el papel estaba peleado por dos chicas, una de ellas, la oriental mejor amiga de la oji azul; y la otra, la estudiantes de segundo año, sabía que la decisión caería principalmente en ella, por lo que para evitar malos entendidos, le pediría al nuevo elenco que ellos hicieran la elección, cosa que tampoco era del todo justa ya que casi toda la pandilla estaba en el elenco, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Atrapada en un sueño Pataki?- preguntó una voz varonil atrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído, sin inmutarse volteo lentamente para encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de Arnold que tenía esa sonrisa enigmática que ella nunca lograba descifrar.

-Más bien yo diría pesadilla Arnoldo- la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Debido a mi presencia?- se adelantó, miraba muy atentamente a la oji azul, últimamente le pasaba y era algo que no podía controlar, siempre; desde el primer día que la volvió a ver se dio cuenta que Helga ya no era una niña, pero él era un caballero, además de que ahora era su amiga.

-Veo que ya aprendiste Cabezón- desde que regreso el rubio se adaptó rápidamente a la dinámica que le impuso la rubia, bromeaban y se divertían, aunque el hecho de molestarse de vez en cuando siempre estaba presente. Arnold hizo más grande su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no me aprecias aunque sea un poquito Helga?- la tomo de los hombros, pero la chica lo empujo para zafarse.

-¿Acaso se puede querer a un melenudo como tú?- el ojiverde se rio- ¿No había peluquerías en San Lorenzo?

-A decir verdad, no- la chica bajo un poco la mirada- ¿Sabes? Consideran otras cosas más importantes, como el agua, la comida, una buena cosecha.

-Ya, ya entendí- lo interrumpió ella. Arnold le había platicado que vivir en San Lorenzo no había sido fácil, que estando allá se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido toda su vida y como daba por hecho otras, como la comida, el agua, incluso un techo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Peleando desde temprano tortolitos?- llego hasta ellos Rhonda, como era de esperarse ella era una chica popular y muy bonita, aunque actualmente no tenía pareja, cosa que le divertía, ya que los regalos e intentos de conquista eran pan de cada día.

-¿Y tú estando de metiche princesa?- las dos chicas se llevaban bien, pero no podían evitar pelear de vez en cuando.

-Sólo estaba haciendo una observación, querida- sutilmente hecho su cabellera larga y negra hacia un costado- Aunque la verdadera sería que hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes- al escuchar lo dicho los dos rubios se sonrojaron, ante esas situaciones ninguno de los dos sabía responder, era un tema normal para su edad, pero como era de esperarse, los dos poco o nada tenían práctica al respecto.

-No deberías molestarlos así Rhonda, definitivamente creo que es de mal gusto- Lilla llego a su rescate- Además lo que pasa entre Helga y Arnold no nos concierne en lo más mínimo- aunque a veces no era de mucha ayuda- Tenemos que respetar su vida sex

-Gracias Lila- interrumpió Arnold muy sonrojado- Creo que deberíamos ir a clases- Helga seguía sin saber que decir.

-Tienes toda la razón Arnold, creo que ya va a sonar la campana- comentó la pelirroja al momento que sonaba el inicio de clases.

-Como siempre tienes toda la razón- alago el rubio, en ese momento la oji azul reaccionó, saliendo de su estupor y sintiendo una vieja molestia y un extraño deja vu, miro al oji verde con resentimiento.

-Maldición Cabeza de Balón- todos se asombraron ante la reacción de Helga- Cómprate un maldito reloj y tú también lo sabrías- y para mayor de asombro de todos se fue de ahí muy enfadada y murmurando por lo bajo- Como siempre tienes la razón.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- cuestionó el oji verde.

-Arnold, eres tan distraído a veces- dijo Rhonda dirigiéndose a su salón seguida por la chica campirana.

* * *

Gerald era lo que se podría considerar un atleta estrella, era capitán del equipo de basquetball, integrante del de baseball y suplente en el de americano. Los tres entrenamientos y sus constantes actividades físicas habían dejado una increíble, y para muchas, increíble meya en su cuerpo. El moreno era alto y con una musculatura muy bien trabajada, aunque no era algo que se lo tuviera creído, ya que era sencillo y les gustaba reírse de un buen chiste, viniera de donde viniera; aunque tenía que admitir que había materia que le provocaban un buen dolor de cabeza, una de ellas era química, aunque hoy día respetaba la clase, ya que gracias a ella había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse más a Phoebe, quien era su asesora.

-No estoy segura de obtener el papel- al asiática y el moreno estaban en la hora del almuerzo, Arnold estaba con ellos, pero por ninguna parte se veía Helga.

-Claro que lo obtendrás Phoebe- la animó Gerald- Además tienes a Helga de tu parte.

-Eso no es garantía- la chica de lentes sonrió lastimosamente- Helga es capaz de hacer y dar muchas cosas por sus amigos y después de nuestros alti bajo siendo niñas aprendimos a ser un verdadero apoyo para la otra, pero…

-No quieres abusar de su amistad en esto ¿Verdad?- el rubio estaba serio, de cierta manera se sentía identificado con la chica.

-Así es; el teatro para Helga es algo muy importantes, tal vez más de lo que es para cualquiera de nosotros- suspiro antes de continuar- Por eso no quiero que lo manche o lo arruine por mí.

-Pero estoy seguro que no lo hará, además eres buena, algo que ella tampoco se esperaba- el chico del afro le sonrió aún más tratando de confortarla.

-Gracias Gerald- el rubio se incomodó un poco al ver como sus amigos se sonrojaban, una clara muestra del interés del uno por el otro.

0

0

Helga estaba en las regaderas, tenía que bañarse después de la práctica de base ball ya que no podía llegar al ensayo de teatro oliendo a sudor. El agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, quitando el estrés que sentía en cada músculo, la tranquilidad y escuchar el agua correr hizo que su mente se relajara, llevaba casi todo el día evitando a sus amigos, por obvias razones que están de más explicar, además de que la futura elección de Hermia la ponía tensa, sabía que Phoebe era buena, pero tal vez no tanto como esa chica de segundo, Joe, Judi ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba bien. Como era de esperarse Eugene y Curly votaron inmediatamente por la asiática al momento de escoger el elenco, pero ella veía algo especial en la chica novata, cosa que le molestaba, ya que la fidelidad que le tenía a Phoebe era mucha, pero el teatro era el teatro para ella. Salió de la ducha para ver con temor que tenía cinco minutos para llegar al auditorio,

-¡Maldición! ¿Sheena? – la chica alta no le contesto- Sheena- volvió a gritas para encontrarse una nota en su locker "Helga me adelanto, no te quise molestar estabas muy concentrada, nos vemos en el auditorio"- Genial- con prisa se vistió y echo todas sus cosas en su mochila, corriendo salió de los vestidores y casi derrapando llego al auditorio.

-Llegas tarde- le señalo Curly, por fortuna ellos tres se habían citado antes.

-Yo nunca llego tarde perdedor- respirando profundo recupero el aliento- Los Patakis siempre llegan a tiempo.

-Como sea- el chico de lentes se subió al escenario y Eugene lo siguió- Tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?- pregunto agresivamente.

-Del papel de Hermia- la chica se tensó nuevamente- Queremos a Phoebe- aclaró el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?- la oji azul también la quería, pero había algo en la chica de segundo.

-Porque es justo- Curly se sentó en el borde- Sé que viste algo en Andy, yo también lo vi, pero sabes que la química que hay entre Phoebe y Gerald difícilmente la vas a conseguir con la de segundo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Entiendo que no quieras que se diga que hubo favoritismo- el pelinegro sonrió- Por eso te vamos a dejar hacer tu prueba, pero creo que el resultado ya lo tenemos.

-Entiendo- la oji azul volteó hacia la puerta, el elenco estaba ingresando- Pero ustedes darán el resultado.

Al poco tiempo ya estaban todos reunidos, Helga inteligentemente se quedó un poco resegada mientras que Curly y Eugene les daban la bienvenida y explicaban cómo sería el reto para decidir la chica que interpretaría a Hermia.

-Por favor Gerald- le indicó el pelinegro al moreno- Sube al escenario, con cada una realizarás una escena diferente- el chico le indico cual y el asintió- La primera será Phoebe- la asiática subió muy nerviosa al estrado- Por favor empiecen.

-La noche, que al ojo su función le impide hace que el oído sea más sensible- empezó a recitar Phoebe- Así, aunque la sombras me nieguen la visión, premian al oído con doble audición. No es mi ojo, Lisandro, el que dio contigo, sino que tu voz me trajo al oído- puso lástima en su tono de voz- Más ¿Por qué tan rotundamente me dejaste?

-Si mi amor se alejaba ¿Por qué iba a quedarme?- Gerald se esmeró en la actuación, no esperaba que el reto lo involucrará a él también.

-¿Qué amor podría alejarte de mi lado?- la asiática trato de tocarlo pero el moreno se alejó, despreciándola.

-El amor que ahora empuja a Lisandro: la bella Helena, que la noche engalana- su voz salió llena de pasión- Más que todas las brillantes luminarias. ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿No te hace ver esto el odio que te tengo?- miro con resentimiento a la chica de lentes que se encogió un poco.

-No es posible. Tú no dices lo que piensas- terminó lastimosamente.

-Suficiente- los detuvo Eugene- Ahora con Andy- la castaña arribo también muy nerviosamente- Por favor.

-¿Qué tal mi amor? ¿Por qué tan pálida?- dijo casi susurrando sensualmente Gerald, a lo que Andy se sonrojo, era imponente la imagen del chico, ella sabía que él era guapo, pero al verlo tan cerca la puso más nerviosa- ¿Cómo es que tus rosas se han musitado tan deprisa?- acarició levemente la cara de la chica.

-Ta..Tal vez por falta de lluvia- tartamudeo un poco- Qué bien podría darles con diluvios de mis ojos.

-¡Ay de mí! A juzgar por lo que he leído o lo que oído de casos reales o fábulas, el río del amor jamás fluyo tranquilo. O había diferencia de rango- la miro más intensamente, cosa que aumento los nervios de Andy.

-¡Qué cruz! Ser noble y no poder prendarse del humilde- la voz la estaba traicionando.

-O edades dispares y no hacían pareja- no hubo contestación, Andy se quedó sin voz, nadie dijo nada.

-Creo que es suficiente- Helga intervino- Gracias chicos, pueden bajar- Andy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus propios nervios la habían traicionado- Creo que tenemos ya a nuestra Hermia- la chica de segundo bajo la mirada, la rubia se le acerco- Gracias Andy, de verdad eres buena, pero…tienes que confiar más en ti- la castaña alzo la mirada sorprendida ¿Acaso el Demonio de Oro la estaba consolando?

-Lo siento- murmuró quedamente la novata.

-No deberías, además necesito a alguien que me ayude a dirigir esta obra ¿Te interesa?- los demás estaban confundidos, Helga estaba siendo noble con alguien.

-¿De verdad?- la oji azul asintió con la cabeza

-Además no va a ser fácil y tal vez aprendas algo- la castaña sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Bien, creo que ya quedo claro quién será Hermia- Curly alzó la voz- Felicidades Phoebe- todos se acercaron a felicitar a la chica de lentes, pero Arnold observo un rato más a la oji azul, verla actuar tan amablemente lo hacía sentir bien, aunque ese sentimiento no estaba dirigido hacia él.

0

0

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, lo conseguí- Phoebe estaba con Gerald en la heladería del centro, el chico la había invitado para celebrar su triunfo, también le dijo a los rubias, pero la oji azul se negó rotundamente justificando que estaba muy cansada y el oji verde dijo que no quería ser mal tercio- Tenía miedo al ver la escena que nos pidieron hacer.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el moreno recibiendo los helados pedidos.

-Porque me sentía incomoda al pensar que tal vez tú me podrías despreciar- confesó la pelinegra sonrojándose levemente.

-Yo también me sentí incomodo, pero creo que era lo que querían probar- el chico se relamió los labios al ver la copa grande de mantecado frente a él.

-Supongo- la chica lo miro atentamente- Gerald- el chico se detuvo y le puso atención- Me da gusto poder actuar contigo- al darse cuenta de lo dicho ambos se sonrojaron- Quiero decir…

-A mí también me da gusto Phoebe- la interrumpió, ambos se sonrieron- Será divertido que estemos todos juntos.

-¿Incluso si tienes que actuar que amas a Helga?- se burló la asiática, la cara del moreno lo decía todo.

-¡Demonios! No me acordaba de eso- la chica de lentes se estaba riendo de la reacción- Tendré que pedirle unos consejos a Arnie para eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió curiosa la chica.

-Bueno, yo…- no había pensado antes de hablar- Creo que esos dos se gustan.

-¿Arnold alguna vez te ha dicho algo?

-No realmente- el chico se rasco el cuello incomodo- Pero no es necesario, conozco a mi amigo y sé que Pataki no le es indiferente, aunque creo que él todavía no se da cuenta.

-No se me hace raro, al igual y el volver a actuar juntos los ayude a aclarar sus sentimientos- Phoebe le sonrió a Gerald- Espero que a todos- sin embargo el chico no entendió la indirecta,

0

0

-No te creo- Andy estaba con su grupo de amigas, eran cuatro con ella, no eran las más populares, pero por lo menos no pertenecían a ningún círculo social definido que provocará que las excluyera, como los cerebritos, aunque gracias a los chicos del último año, es decir a la pandilla, esas absurdas clasificaciones entre el estudiantado casi no existían. Mariam, una chica de cabello café y corto había sido la primera en hablar al escuchar el relato de su amiga.

-Sí, me ofreció ser su ayudante, sé que en un tiempo posiblemente me arrepienta, pero me hizo sentir bien- acepto la peli negra ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeras.

-Es raro ver al demonio de oro actuar así- aceptó Jenny, una chica de cabellera muy rizada y castaña- Aunque se han dado cuenta que ya no es tan agresiva desde que regreso ese chico de Centro América.

-Arnold, se llama Arnold- aclaró Alex, la más bajita de todas, era rubia y de cabello quebrado.

-Él- la castaña desecho el rápido el comentario- ¿Creen que sean pareja?

-Pues se les ve mucho tiempo juntos- Andy se rasco el mentón- Aunque nunca en plan romántico.

-¿Alguna de ustedes se imagina a Pataki siendo romántica?- pregunto María.

-No realmente, aunque todos tenemos nuestro corazoncito, aunque el de ella sea negro- se burló Jenny, todas se rieron menos Andy, en su mente se formó una gran interrogante ¿Helga era capaz de enamorarse? Llevaba dos años en la escuela y en ningún momento había visto a la oji azul salir con alguien, aunque desde que Arnold había regresado se les veía mucho tiempo juntos, nadie podría jurar que fueran pareja, aunque el rubio rechazaba cuanta pretendiente se le acercará dando la misma excusa, estoy conociendo a alguien ¿ Acaso Pataki era ese alguien? Y de ser así ¿De qué manera dos personas tan distintas iban a lograr estar juntas?

* * *

-Vamos por un helado- Arnold estaba afuera del auditorio esperando a Helga, los integrantes oficiales del club de teatro se quedaba al final de cada ensayo porque tenían que platicar de detalles de la obra y cerrar el lugar. L aoji azul se sorprendió ante la proposición.

-Que sea doble- inquirió divertido, el oji verde sonrió.

-No abuses Pataki- la rubia se le acerco, el chico se puso un poco nervioso por la cercanía.

-¿Por qué?- tener tan de cerca el rostro masculino era algo que le gustaba, le encantaba ver los detalles del rubio, esa pequeña arruga que se formaba en el entrecejo cuando estaba confundido, asustado o nervioso.

-¿Por que qué?- la voz varonil salió un poco temblorosa.

-¿Por qué me quieres invitar un helado?- se alejó de él, Arnold suspiró recuperándose del acercamiento.

-Me gustaría platicar contigo de algo que me confunde- empezó a caminar dejando a la chica confundida ¿De qué quería hablar el menor de los Shortman? ¿Acaso…después de meses...?- Además quedamos en conocernos más ¿no?- Helga se alzó de hombros y lo alcanzo.

Llegaron a la fuente de sodas y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del ventanal, el lugar era cálido y cómodo, era ideal para días fríos como ese, ya que aparte de helado también vendían bebidas calientes y antojos.

-¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?- les pregunto una mesera con apariencia de aburrimiento.

-Un chocolate caliente por favor- pidió Arnold alzando la mirada, la chica que los atendía cambió su actitud al ver al chico que tenía en frente, sonrió coqueta ante él, provocando la molestia de Helga.

-Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate con dos cerezas "linda"- la última palabra la dijo con toda la acidez que podía la rubia, la mesera vio con desprecio a la chica- ¿Qué esperas linda?- el oji verde prefirió no decir nada, pero miro con reproche a Helga, quien solo rodo los ojos mostrando su frustración.

-En un momento se los traigo- la mesera le volvió a sonreír al rubio.

-Gracias- él también sonrió amablemente, provocando que la oji azul soltará un bufido, cosa que lo divirtió - ¿Celosa?

-¿De quién?- preguntó agresivamente, su método de auto-protección de niña lo seguía usando hoy día- ¿De ti Cabeza de Balón?- la chica lo miro burlonamente- En tus sueños camarón con pelos- el rubio sólo meneó la cabeza, sabía que Helga no aceptaría tan fácilmente sus debilidades

-Hay algo que nunca he entendido- comentó cambiando el tema, no tenía ganas de discutir- ¿Por qué me dices Camarón con Pelos?- la chica alzó una ceja.

-Porque puedo- su cara se dibujó con una mueca de diversión- Arnoldo, no me cuestiones de mis apodos, te digo así porque sí- el rubio suspiro, internamente sabía que no podía esperar otra respuesta.

-Me imaginaba la respuesta- la oji azul se molestó un poco por el tono.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?- inquirió incomoda.

-Porque contigo uno nunca sabe qué va a pasar- aclaró él, los dos se detuvieron para recibir lo ordenado.

-Si es así, entonces ¿por qué dijiste que imaginabas la respuesta?- cuestionó jugando con la cereza.

-No estoy seguro- para sorpresa de la oji azul, el oji verde se sonrojo, para ella era muy fácil notar esos cambios, cosa que la confundía- A veces creo que te conozco, como en ésta, pero hay otras en las que me confundes totalmente y a decir verdad, creo que son esas veces en las que un deseo por conocerte más me llena, por ejemplo hoy en teatro, verte consolar a Andy fue algo que me gustó mucho.

-No la estaba consolando, simplemente necesitaba un asistente- aclaró la chica un poco sonrojada.

-No te creo- la chica iba a protestar pero él se lo impidió- Querías animarla, porque no quieres que nadie la desalenté, porque viste en ella algo muy bueno y no querías que dejará de luchar por un tropezón, eso es amable.

-Si tú lo dices Cabezón- le gustaba lo que él le estaba diciendo, pero también esa sinceridad la hacía sentirse incomoda.

-Esa es otra cosa, estar contigo es como bailar un tango, lento, pasional, pero una constante lucha de liderazgo- Helga estaba asombrada ¿Un tango? Ellos habían bailado un tango de niños, recordaba ese día, el Arnold seguro y enigmático, de vez en cuando ella alcanzaba ver un poco de eso en él- Pero a decir verdad- se rasco el cuello un poco incómodo- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, nunca dar por hecho las cosas- ¿Le gusto? Pensó la chica ¿Acaso Arnold se le estaba declarando?- Porque eres una persona única y una amiga muy especial.

-Idiota- murmuró por lo bajo la chica. Helga estaba molesta, molesta porque para él todavía era una amiga.

-¿Perdón?- la confusión se hizo evidente también en la voz masculina.

-Idiota- dijo un poco más alto ella- ¿Qué ganas diciéndome todo eso?- no grito, no necesitaba hacerlo para dar a conocer su frustración.

-Lo lamento, pensé que estaba diciendo algo bueno- el rubio se sintió rechazado. La mesera se le acercó para preguntarle si querían algo más, el enojo de Helga aumento al ver que la chica que los atendía intentaba coquetear nuevamente con el rubio, bruscamente la ojiazul dejo en la mesa un billete de veinte dólares, se puso de pie y tomando de la muñeca al chico salió de ahí- ¿Helga a dónde vamos?- llevaban casi cinco minuto agarrado de ella, la chica caminaba muy rápido y no lo soltaba- ¡Helga!- alzó más la voz para darse a notar, pero no se soltó, ella freno de golpe y finalizó el agarre, Estaban debajo del viejo Pete, Helga estaba de espaldas respirando profundamente.

-Arnold ¿Te gusto, gusto?- interrogó la rubia todavía sin miran al chico, al no obtener respuesta volteo a verlo- ¿Te gusto, gusto?

-Yo..yo…- se sentía muy nervioso, estaba asustado, la rubia se veía muy sonrojada, apenada, pero de cierta manera tranquila y él no lograba concretar una frase completa.

-Lo sabía- ella bajo la mirada, asustado él le levanto el mentón esperando encontrar lágrimas en su rostro, pero la rubia sólo tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso y de esa manera?- la soltó lentamente, el contacto le había gustado, sentir su piel y ver que era suave, muy suave, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho de saberlo?- seguía tranquila, sin gritos, sin reclamos, sólo preguntas llanas y sinceras.

-Sí pero…

-Llevo más de diez años en esta situación- el viento jugo con su cabello largo- Si hacemos cuentas es más de la mitad del tiempo que he vivido, Arnold, creo que me merezco una respuesta.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo cargue con todo el peso de esto?- al verla tan tranquila no lo hacía sentir bien, sino todo lo contrario.

-Porque yo ya sé lo que quiero- respondió con sencillez.

-¿Ah sí y qué es eso?- se sentía acorralado en una pared.

-Ser tu novia.

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias por los review **

**Alexamili: Tienes razón, es emocionante ver a esos dos juntos otra vez en el escenario, creo que mencione la vez pasada que esta obra me gusta mucho, además de que de cierta manera Helena me recuerda Helga, ella también hace monólogos muy...rosas, jajajajaja, espero que te siga gustando como va.**

**kaialina: Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste.**

**Milanh: Pues...no estoy segura si tienes que lees la obra para leer la historia, aunque yo te recomiendo que sí porque la obra es mucho muy buena.**

**Anjiluz: No la abandonaré, espero no tener tantas complicaciones como la primera que escribí y tener más tiempo para no dejarla, aunque no dejo las historias, sólo que luego se me complica actualizar muy rápido.**

**valen: Gracias, prometo seguirla.**

**ikko-chan: jajajajajaja, me apenaste tu comentario, no sé si es bellisimooo y hermosooo, pero me da gusto que te agrade.**

**En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, más que lean y espero sus comentarios, me divierte leerlos.**

**Enigma**


	3. Capítulo 3: Curly

**_Capítulo 3: Curly, el carpintero de corazones_**

Curly era un chico intelectual, popular en la preparatoria por sus conquistas. Entrando al nivel medio superior cambio radicalmente, se quitó los lentes gruesos, de pasta rojos y los cambios por unos pequeños y casi imperceptibles, dejando a la vista unos grandes ojos almendrados que encanto a más de una. En cuanto a su manera de vestir, dejo a un lado los colores vistosos y estridentes que desde niño había usado para darle paso al negro y gris. Finalmente, como todo hombre que pasa por la pubertad, su cuerpo se estiro y creció, incluso era más alto que Helga y Rhonda, ellas dos siempre habían sido de las chicas más altas, aunque no tanto como Sheena, su espalda se ensancho y el muchacho aprovecho para hacer un poco de ejercicio, no tanto como para marcar demasiado sus músculos, pero sí el suficiente para no hacerlo ver flaco o escuálido. Su personalidad extravagante ser transformo para darle paso a un chico callado, pero directo, algunas chicas dirían que misterioso, aunque claro, todo eso era una pinta, por eso amaba el teatro ya que le daba la oportunidad de que su verdadero yo aflorara con papeles raro y extrovertido como era realmente él. Muchas chicas querían estar con él, con el maduro e interesante Thadeous, todas menos la que él quería, su eterno tormento, Rhonda.

El chico de anteojos fue el único testigo, ajeno y al mismo tiempo tan involucrado de la declaración.

* * *

Ahí estaba, una propuesta simple, sin dobles intenciones o malas, un requerimiento que sólo podía tener dos respuestas, no más. Una declaración tan distinta a la de 7 años atrás en donde todo fue confusión, locura, sentimientos a su máxima potencia, gritos y besos robados, todo como lo indicaba en ese momento. Y tan diferente a esa vez en el corazón de la selva de San Lorenzo, en donde los sentimientos también habían aflorado al ver tan cerca la muerte, sentir el final cercano hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta que no podían morir sin poder tener por lo menos un final a esa relación, pero al igual que la ocasión anterior el calor del momento provoco que hicieran las cosas sin pensarlo realmente. Sin embargo…ahora…todo era tan tranquilo, no era más que una pregunta que exigía una respuesta…una respuesta que él no conocía, una respuesta que cambiaría todo. Arnold estaba seguro que Helga le gustaba sino ¿Por qué otro motivo aguantaría tanto? Lo hacía porque también sabía que la chica no era tan ruda como a veces aparentaba, en realidad era una persona muy cálida, amable e incluso frágil, pero también era fuerte y decidida, sobre todo para proteger a la gente que quería, ella era un contraste continuó que lo confundía pero que le agradaba, pero ¿Qué significaba tener de novia a Helga G. Pataki? ¿Acaso se iban hablar cariñosamente y ella sería amable todo el tiempo? Inmediatamente llego la respuesta a su mente, por supuesto que no…. ¿Entonces sería como ahora pero con besos de por medio? ¿Helga había besado a otro chico que no fuera él? Para ser honestos él sólo había besado a otra chica, años atrás una niña de San Lorenzo le robo un beso, pero él no le correspondió, como cuando lo hacía con la rubia, siempre que ella lo besaba parecía que su cuerpo reaccionará por su propia cuenta, como sí se conocieran de mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, aunque todos sus besos habían sido cuando niño ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba ahora? ¿Su cuerpo reaccionaría igual? Él sabía que no podía besarla porque sí, era un caballero y experimentar con ella después de lo declarado no era justo, sobre todo porque él no sabía lo que quería.

-Helga yo…- su mente volaba con tantas ideas, pero de nada le servía más que para confundirlo más. La rubia sonrió con pesar.

-No te voy a obligar a nada Arnold- se acercó a él- Te dije lo que quería, ya queda en ti aceptarlo- la chica soltó un suspiro- Te voy a dar tiempo, pero tampoco una eternidad- para sorpresa de él Helga se acercó y lo tomo de la mano, una corriente corrió por el cuerpo del chico- Arnoldo, no te obligues a algo por no lastimarme, pero piensa bien las cosas- lo soltó y el rubio se sintió raro, como si necesitara algo- Esto no es juego para mí y sé que tampoco lo es para ti, ahora sólo hace falta que te des cuenta- se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin decir nada más, dejando a un Arnold muy ruborizado.

0

0

-¡Te fuiste sin una respuesta!- Helga se detuvo al escuchar la voz, casi temblando vio a su interceptor.

-¿Viste todo fenómeno? - Curly sonrió socarronamente, la rubia era la única que le seguía diciendo así, sin embargo ella no lo hizo, estaba muy roja, nunca pensó que su declaración fuera ser escuchada- ¿Quién demonios te autorizó de hacerlo?- la oji azul estaba muy apenada

-Lindura, estás en un parque público, agradece que fui yo y no otro de nuestros "especiales" amiguitos- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, él tenía razón- ¿Por qué sin respuesta?

-Porque el todavía no la tiene- siguió caminando, el chico no tardo en seguirla.

-¿Y crees que algún día la tendrá?- el pelinegro caminaba veloz, seguir a la chica no era fácil.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no- se detuvo frente a la dulcería- Le corresponde a él saberlo

-¿Por qué?- con resignación pagó las golosinas de la chica.

-Porque es Arnold- para sorpresa de él la muchacha le tendió una gomita- Es alguien que piensa de más, no se deja llevar, más bien, no siempre.

-Pensaba que podría haber cambiado desde que encontró a sus padres- sin pedir permiso tomo otro dulce, la oji azul lo miro con desprecio.

-Poco o nada, realmente es un chico amable y correcto, antes podría ser una inseguridad para no sentirse solo, pero para mi gran sorpresa él es así- le dio un golpe en la mano al chico de lentes cuando intento tomar otra gomita- No me quejo, porque realmente todas sus partes me gustan. Dime ¿No te gusta Rhonda en su totalidad?- el pelinegro se sonrojo y sólo afirmo levemente con la cabeza- Es lo mismo, sé que hay más de él que lo que a veces demuestra, pero…ya no queda en mí.

-¿Y estás tranquila con eso?- la rubia empezó a caminar, él la siguió y llegaron a la residencia Pataki- Helga te volviste a confesar a Arnold ¿estás bien con eso?- volvió a preguntar, la chica no le respondió, sólo entró a su casa, ella también se solía reprimir y cuando no lo hacía solía hacer cosas como la anterior, sólo que ahora ella sabía que no le iban a poder llamar calor del momento, como antes, entonces ¿Helga estaba tranquila por volverse a exponer ante Arnold?

* * *

Era lunes por la tarde, casi todo el elenco estaba en el auditorio ensayando la obra, habían pasado tres semanas desde la elección de los chicos y unos cuantos días menos de la confesión de Helga, ella se seguía comportando igual, al menos eso intentaba, sin embargo Arnold no, no podía evitar mirar con más atención a la rubia, inconscientemente claro, pero lo hacía, por lo mismo se había dado cuenta de pequeños detalles de los cuales nunca se había percatado, entre ellos la cara de Helga al escribir, no era difícil adivinar cuando la chica ponía atención o no a clase, ya que cuando se perdía entre las palabras que salían de su cabeza su mirada se solía suavizar y mordía su pluma cada que releía lo escrito. Además de que cuando comía sonría de verdadera felicidad, sobre todo al comer cosas dulces, sin embargo cuando hacía algún deporte, sobre todo cuando lanzaba en base ball, fruncía levemente su ceño y los ojos se le obscurecían, porque en lo principal que él se había percatado era en los ojos, definitivamente empezaba a creer que estos eran una venta al alma.

-¡Cabeza de Balón!- salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el grito de la chica, de repente se dio cuenta que todos lo veían extrañados y que ella estaba demasiado cerca, porque eso era otra cosa, la cercanía física que ellos dos habían creado, ahora lo ponía un poco nervioso, porque era otra manera de darse cuenta que la oji azul ya no era una niña, veía las largas pestañas de ella que naturalmente estaban rizadas, de sus labios rosas, que no eran delgado, pero tampoco muy gruesos, incluso había visto las casi imperceptibles y poca pecas en la nariz de ella. Sacudiendo su cabeza se concentró en el momento.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en su rostro- Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Cabezón- varios se rieron de la broma, incluso el rubio sonrió un poco más, ya que algo que le sorprendía era que la chica lo podía seguir tratando igual, pero ¿él realmente esperaba que ella cambiara? Apenado le sorprendía responder esa pregunta con un sí, tontamente creyó que la oji azul le huiría los primeros días, pero no fue así, ella sólo llego a la escuela como siempre, moviéndose a su ritmo y haciendo las cosas a su manera, lo único diferente fue el leve sonrojo que se formó en el rostro femenino al verse por primera vez, pero ella sólo respiro profundo y lo saludo, no más, no había pena, no dulzura, nada que le indicara volver a ver a esa chica tranquila y segura de lo dicho días atrás- Te toca ensayar tu escena con Phoebe ¡Criminal!- torpemente el chico se paró y se dirigió al escenario donde estaba ya la asiática que también lo veía divertida, ella estaba al tanto de lo sucedido entre los rubios, al igual que Gerald, pero los dos peli negros, habían acordado no decir nada al respecto, ya que era asunto de sus mejores amigos, no de ellos, suficiente tenía con su noviazgo- Bien, quiero la escena después de que Lisandro y Helena se van.

-¿Cómo es que rechazas al que sí te quiere?- inició Arnold- Vitupera así a quién más detestes.

-Debería odiarte la que ahora te riñe- continuó la chica- Me has dado para maldecirte. Si mientras dormía, a Lisandro has muerto, ya metido en sangre, báñate de lleno y mátame a mí también- la chica de lentes tomo al rubio de la solapa y lo miro con desprecio- Jamás con el día fue tan fiel el sol como el conmigo- lo soltó- ¿Qué se escabullo durante mi sueño? No: más fácil fuera perforar el eje mismo de la Tierra y que la luna asomara en las antípodas, disgustando allí al sol del mediodía. Con ese rostro criminal e inhumano es claro y seguro que tú le has matado- la asiática vio con verdadero desprecio al oji verde.

-Es el rostro del que ha muerto como yo: tu crueldad…

-Alto- los detuvo Curly- Arnold le tienes que dar más sentimiento, tu tono tiene que ser más lastimoso- en el rostro del rubio se reflejó la duda- La chica que amas te está acusando de asesinato y de paso rechazándote nuevamente- confundido el oji verde asintió- Phoebe dale entrada.

-Con ese rostro de criminal e inhumano es claro y seguro que tú le has matado.

-Es el rostro del que ha muerto como yo:

-No, tampoco- Arnold no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración al ser interrumpido nuevamente por el pelinegro- Pensé que ya tenías bien trabajado el papel

-Así es pero…

-Está confundido- intervino Helga- No está seguro, porque nunca ha sido rechazado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Eugene.

-No es muy recomendable, pero varias veces cuando se hace un escena difícil si no tienen de que agarrarte, muchos de los actores se basan en experiencias personales para darles credibilidad a sus acciones- la rubia vio a todos y continuo- Es decir, si una actriz tiene que llorar y no lo logra piensa en su gato atropellado y como se sintió, se agarra de esa sentimiento y hace la escena, pero no es bueno, porque a veces puedes confundir el papel que haces con tu verdadero yo.

-¿Entonces recomiendas que Arnold piense en alguna vez que fue rechazado?- la chica se alzó de hombros al escuchar al pelirrojo

-Tal vez le ayude- miro intensamente al oji verde- La pregunta es: ¿Arnold alguna vez te han rechazado de verdad?

0

0

Después de la pregunta de Helga el ensayo termino, todos estaban cansado y Arnold no supo qué responder. El rubio iba caminando tranquilamente a su casa, o eso aparentaba, pero dentro de él su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

-¡Ya llegué!- anunció desde el corredor mientras se quitaba su chamarra, inmediatamente Stella fue a recibir a su hijo.

-Ve a lavarte las manos, ya vamos a comer- el chico obedeció y regreso rápido a la cocina. Con el paso del tiempo los huéspedes hicieron su vida y fueron dejando la casa poco a poco, por lo que ahora vivían sólo en el edificio los abuelos, sus padres y él, aún rentaban cuartos, pero por el momento no tenían ningún inquilino.

-¿Qué tienes chaparrito?- Phillip aún era un hombre muy receptivo.

-Nada abuelo- respondió quedamente el chico.

-¿Seguro? ¿Algún problema con tu amiguita rubia?- insistió el anciano, el oji verde suspiro

-No realmente, es la escuela, me está costando acostumbrarme- mintió, él nunca lo hacía, pero la pregunta de la oji azul le rondaba la cabeza y mira que aún era grande esa parte de su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, pero cuentas con nosotros, lo sabes ¿Verdad hijo?- Miles cambio el tema, con los años él y Stella conocieron a su hijo, pero a veces sentía, sobre todo ahora, que era mejor darle su espacio al adolescente.

0

0

¿Rechazado? ¿Qué significaba esa palabra para Arnold? Es cierto que en su vida había recibido uno que otro rechazo, sobre todo en el aspecto amoroso, aunque pensándolo detenidamente sólo había tenido uno directo, Lila…su, ahora, amiga pelirroja, lo había rechazado siendo niños, pero no sintió tan fuerte eso ¿Por qué? Arnold recordó ese día, una persona lo había ayudado…Helga, ese día él confirmó que la rubia realmente era más de lo que aparentaba. Se podría pensar que él era amable y demás por no sentirse rechazado, pero a él le gustaba ayudar a la gente, estaba en su naturaleza, igual que en la de sus padres, así que tampoco la cosa iba por ahí, entonces ¿Qué se sentía el rechazo?

-¡Quítate perdedor!- Arnold vio llegar a Helga, sin poder evitarlo se le quedo viendo, la chica llegó donde él- ¿Qué tanto vez Cabezón?- al parecer la chica estaba de malas.

-Nada Helga- era mejor no provocarla.

-Exacto, tú nunca ves nada- el oji verde sólo se hizo a un lado cuando ella se fue, realmente estaba molesta. Pero para sorpresa del rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho, estaba preocupado, pero no era nada raro, él siempre se preocupaba por todos, pero…¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de consolar inmediatamente a la chica? Sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió.

-Espera- la alcanzó antes de entrar al salón, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con él hasta un pasillo con menos gente que desapareció al sonar la campana.

-¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo?- se jalo para soltarse- ¿No oíste que ya toco la campana?

-¿Qué tienes?- el chico ignoro su comentario- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-Porque no me dejas ir a mi clase Cabezón- hizo a un lado al chico, pero este no se movió ¿De cuándo acá él era más fuerte que ella?- ¡Muévete!

-No hasta que me digas porque estás tan molesta- la oji azul rehuía de la vista de él.

-No me pasa nada- la rubia estaba apenada, no quería decirle el verdadero motivo de su molestia, esa mañana se había roto su relicario, finalmente las bisagras habían cedido y eso la tenía muy enojada.

-No es cierto- se acercó más a ella y al acorralo contra la pared- ¿Qué tienes?- su voz se engroso, pero bajo el nivel.

-En serio Cabeza de Balón, no tengo nada- la cercanía con él la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir qué te pasa?- aunque su voz era segura, había resentimiento en ella.

-Porque no es tu incumbencia- ella lo volvió a empujar y él se hizo a un lado.

-Ahora entiendo lo que es el rechazo- ella se detuvo y lo volteo a ver- Tú eres la única que me hace sentir así.

-¿Y se supone que me debo sentir mal por eso?- no pudo evitar la pregunta en tono despectivo, pero ese día todo le salía mal.

-No, sólo quería ayudar- se acercó a donde estaba ella- Lo siento- y la dejo sola en el pasillo, ella no entendía lo ocurrido ¿Acaso Arnold le molestaba que no le dijera las cosas?

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la pelea entre los rubios, nuevamente estaban en el auditorio ensayando la obra, no habían logrado ensayar desde el lunes, porque estaban pintando el lugar y el tiempo se les venía encima.

-Muy bien hecho Arnold, lograste el sentimiento que buscábamos en esa escena- lo alabo Curly, el rubio y Phoebe habían repetido la escena sin acabar y esta vez la actuación de los había sido muy buena.

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de adaptar de esa manera tu personaje- Eugene también lo estaba admirando, de hecho todos, la actuación del rubio había sido muy buena, tal vez porque ahora sí sabía lo que era el rechazo, o más bien estaba consciente de qué era.

-¿A dónde vas Helga?- preguntó Lila al ver que la oji azul se ponía de pie, pero nadie más se dio cuenta más que el oji verde que la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del recinto, eso lo hizo sentir raro, llevaba dos días sin hablar con ella, pero también es porque la rubia no le permitía acercarse.

-Helga es tu turno- el chico de lentes busco a la chica al no recibir respuesta- ¿Helga?

-Se fue, creo que no se sentía bien, al parecer le dolía la cabeza- mintió la pelirroja.

-¡Qué mal! Dejemos el ensayo por hoy ¿No te parece Curly?- propuso el pelirrojo, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se pelearon tú y Helga?- el rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa hecha por Curly.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tú actuaste muy bien el rechazo y porque ella huyo antes de ensayar contigo- el oji verde estaba confundido- Además de que no se han hablado desde hace como tres días y por último- el chicho se acomodó las gafas- Tienes esa aurea de tristeza y confusión que tenías de niño cuando peleabas con ella- el oji verde abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tanto se nota?- preguntó levemente sonrojado.

-Sólo para quienes los observan- el chico de lentes tomo sus cosas, dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido por el rubio de cerca.

-¿Quiénes?

-Creo que somos tres, Phoebe- Arnold dio por hecho eso- Lila, que creo que fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que realmente Helga siente por ti y yo

-¿Por qué?- los dos chicos iban caminando por la calle.

-¿Por qué nos fijamos en ustedes?- el oji verde asintió con la cabeza- No sé porque las otras dos, pero por mi parte, me causa mucha gracia verlos, son una de las cosas más entretenidas que he visto.

-No me gusta que seamos tu burla- aclaró molesto el rubio.

-No son mi burla, son mi…diversión

-Se sigue escuchando mal- los ojos verdes se obscurecieron de molestia.

-No debería- el chico de lentes torció una sonrisa- Quiero decir que ustedes son demasiado interesantes para observarlos.

-Como digas Curly- dijo un poco bajo, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la Casa de Huéspedes- Hasta luego- se despidió el rubio.

-¿No quieres saber cómo estar bien con Helga?- el oji verde detuvo su mano en el picaporte sin girarlo, con las cejas levantado de sorpresa se volteó para tener de frente al pelnegro.

-Yo estoy bien con ella- tartamudeó más confundido.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué insistes en creer que todo con ella es tan sencillo?- el chico de lentes se estiro.

-Sé que las cosas con Helga nunca son sencillas y eso es lo que me…-los dos chicos se quedaron viendo, el rubio evidentemente azorado y el pelinegro muy divertido.

-Si no eres capaz de decírtelo a ti mismo, entonces nunca serás capaz de sentirlo- con eso último se retiró, dejando a un Arnold aún más sonrojado.

* * *

Rhonda estaba en el centro comercial, había salido de su casa al sentirse aburrida y con la idea de hacer una compras para distraerse se dirigió al lugar. La pelinegra estaba muy contenta, había encontrado un hermoso vestido negro con flores rosas, algo muy femenino pero muy fuerte, de cierta manera le recordaba a Helga y eso no le gustaba, pero la prenda era realmente muy linda, ajustada en el pecho, sin mangas y con vuelo en la falda, era la ropa perfecta para el verano, para el cual faltaba más de medio año, con cierta frustración se vio nuevamente en el espejo, le quedaba bien, pero de cierta manera no era ella- Definitivamente esto es para Pataki- se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la caja para pagar- Sé que nunca me lo va a agradecer la ingrata, pero si logro verla vestida con esto por lo menos unos minutos seré feliz- se comentó a sí misma, logrando que la mujer que la atendía la viera con miedo- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó con autosuficiencia, al darse cuenta de su error.

-Nada Señorita Lloyd- la que la atendía le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza- Lo lamento.

La chica salió del lugar con varias bolsas que ya llevaba, tal vez no había sido buena idea ir sola, apenas podía, en una cosas del destino chocó estrepitosamente con alguien provocando que las cosas cayeran al suelo, ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca sucedió.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz masculina hizo que abriera los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de un rostro muy conocido por ella.

-Sí, gracias Harold- ambos se separaron

-No te vi- el chico estaba levemente sonrojado

-No hay problema- ella se agacho para retomar sus bolsas, para asombro de ella, el chico Berman la estaba ayudando, cuando tenían nuevamente todas las compras de la chica agarradas ella le sonrió, provocando que él se sonrojara nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- la pelinegra se acercó a él y puso una mano en su frente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Te sientes bien?- cuestionó divertida, pero de cierta manera halagada.

-No, bueno yo…intentaba ser amable- los nervios hacían que le temblará la voz y sentir tan cerca a la chica no le ayudaba.

-Gracias Harold- lo tomo del brazo- Creo que tengo antojo de un helado ¿Tú no?

0

0

Dos personas vieron esa escena tan rosa y pegajosa, Curly que sólo ignoro el peso en su pecho y Helga quien miraba a la pareja perderse entre la multitud, había pasado otro día desde su disputa con Arnold y eso la tenía mal, aunque no lo mostraba, no sería ella si lo hiciera.

-Necesito un sándwich- se murmuró a sí misma, después de comer salió del centro comercial, ese día quería ver a Phoebe, pero su mejor amiga le dijo que iba a ir al cine con Gerald, de hecho la había invitado diciendo que no irían solos, Arnold también estaría ahí. Pateando una piedra la chica llegó al cine, miro su reloj, su mejor amiga y los demás no tardarían en llegar, tal vez era una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Helga?- la oji azul se dio la vuelta y se topó de frente con el oji verde- ¿Viniste al cine?

-Claro Cabeza de Balón- sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo cuando lo vio mejor, el chico llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera negra y una camisola azul como complemento, se veía bien, de cierta manera algo malo.

-Phoebe dijo que no ibas a venir- el chico también miro detenidamente a la chica, llevaba el cabello agarrado en dos coletas bajas, una playera rosa fuerte y unos pantalones negros, no había nada raro en su manera de vestir, pero de cierta manera verla peinada así hizo que recordará a la niña que conocía desde hace más de diez años, eso lo hizo sonreír tiernamente.

-Bueno, uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, es un país libre Melenudo- el oji verde sonrió.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar?- la sorpresa invadió la cara de la chica- Creo que tenemos que arreglar algo ¿no?

-Supongo- murmuro por lo bajo la oji azul; caminaron juntos hasta el puerto donde se dejaron caer en la arena, estaba atardeciendo.

-Lo siento- Arnold fue el primero en hablar- No debí presionarte, tengo que aprender a darte tu tiempo y respetar lo que quieras o no compartir- la rubia sintió un calor recorrerla, ese era Arnold, el chico del que estaba enamorada.

-No hay problema Arnoldo- se rasco el brazo algo incomoda- Creo que sobre reaccione, es sólo que ese día bueno…- las palabras salían con dificultad- Perdí algo muy importante para mí.

-Lamento escuchar eso- el rubio había aprendido a no presionarla, pero ahora estaba muy intrigado- ¿Se puede recuperar?

-No realmente, era un objeto muy viejo, era normal que se rompiera algún día- los ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza- Pero tenía un gran valor para mí.

-¿Y si compras otro?- sugirió él.

-Es lo que debería hacer, pero me cuesta trabajo- confesó un poco más tranquila

-¿Y si te ayudo?- la chica se asustó, Arnold no sabía lo del relicario, era cierta que sabía que ella lo quería, pero de eso a confesar lo del relicario era un gran paso.

-No es necesario Cabeza de Balón, ya pasó yo…- se puso de pie muy presionada, pero se tenía que controlar, sino lo hacía se podían pelear nuevamente, sin embargo sintió como el chico se ponía de pie también- Además Phoebe y Gerald nos están esperando, más bien, te están esperando y yo…- sintió la mano masculina atrapar la de ella y como su cuerpo se ponía enfrente del de él.

-De acuerdo- la miro intensamente y no la soltó; era de esas veces en que el destino te sonríe y todo está a tu favor, el sol caía lentamente en el horizonte y tonos rosáceos y anaranjados invadían el ambiente. Helga no pudo evitar perderse en la sensación y cosquilleó que sentía al tener su mano unida a la de él- Pero si te puedo ayudar en algo, no dudes en que lo voy hacer- Arnold también se sentía bien, tomarla de la mano lo hacía darse cuenta de lo pequeña y fina que era, además de que sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo que la hacía ver increíblemente dulce, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos pasearon por todo el rostro femenino y se detuvieron en los labios, los cuales estaban un poco abiertos, una duda brinco a su mente ¿Cómo sería besarlos?-Yo…yo…-poco a poco acerco su rostro al de ella, la oji azul se dio cuenta de la intención del chico ¿Acaso quería besarla? Pero el chico se detuvo- Será mejor que no vayamos- ella también salió de lo hipnotizante de la situación.

-Vamos Cabeza de Balón- empezó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando lo escucho.

-Estamos bien ¿verdad?- le preguntó él, ella sonrió.

-Claro Melenudo- la siguió con la mirada antes de seguirla, pero la mente masculina estaba llena de preguntas otra vez ¿Había intentado besar a Helga G. Pataki? ¿Por qué esa idea no le molestaba? ¿Por qué el saber que estaban peleados le desagradaba tanto? ¿Qué es lo que impulsaba a estar cerca de ella? Y finalmente ¿Qué era eso tan importante que la rubia había perdido?

* * *

**Hola chic s**

**¿Cómo están? ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho: La Tercera es la Vencida? Ni yo misma sé porque les pregunto eso, mi cabeza a veces no sabe lo que piensa.**

**Alexamili: ¿Fue muy pronto la declaración? Esa era la idea, Arnold es una persona que piensa demasiado, me acuerdo del primer capítulo de la Feria del Queso, se tardo años en pensar cómo saludar a Ruth, jajajajaja, creo que es cierto lo que he leído, el oji verde es un poco denso.**

**romii: A mi también me hubiera gustado ver la película de Arnold en la selva, lamento por no dejarlos juntos, pero sí lo hago se me acaba la historia, jajajaja, bueno no, pero sí me deja sin mucho material.**

**Anjiluz: No es que Arnold haya salido con una burrada, es sólo que él es él, además de que es adolescente, ya veremos a dónde nos lleva la historia.**

**Espero que les guste, les mando saludos y suerte**

**Pd: Si pueden y quieren lean la obra, es muy divertida y tal vez les ayude a darse cuenta de lo qué estoy haciendo con el relato.**

**Enigma**


	4. Capíltulo 4: De Amores y Otros Placeres

_**Capítulo 4: De amor y otros placeres**_

Gerald tomo de las manos a Helga.

-¿Por qué piensas que cortejo con desprecio? Ni desdén, ni burla se expresan con llanto. Siempre que juro amor, lloro: juramentos que han nacido así son firmes y honrados- con evidente admiración acaricio levemente la mejilla femenina- ¿Cómo crees que lo que hago es despreciar si lleva el sello de autenticidad?

-Cada vez se muestran más tus artimañas- la rubia se soltó del agarre- Si verdad mata a verdad. Le juraste amor ¿Vas a dejarla? Sopesa juramentos: peso no habrá. La balanza está igualada con tu voto por ella y por mí; los dos pesan poco- trato de irse pero el moreno la tomo de los brazos.

-Actué sin juicio al jurarle mi amor.

-Como ahora, al dejarla, obras sin razón- se volvió a zafar.

-Él la ama y no te ama a ti

Los dos adolescentes voltearon al escuchar unos leves gemidos, dirigieron su mirada para ver como Arnold despertaba, se ponía de pie y con afecto miraba a la chica.

-¡Oh mi diosa, ninfa sin igual!- nuevamente se vio apresada, pero ahora por el rubio- ¿Con qué podría tus ojos comparar? El cristal es turbio. ¡Ah qué tentadoras lucen las maduras guindas de tu boca!- el oji verde sonrió un poco- Esa pura y cuajada nieve del Tauro que orea del viento Este, es un gajo cuando tú alzas la mano. ¡Deja que bese este regio blancor, aval de mi suerte!

-¡Qué aflicción! ¡Qué infierno!- el rubio casi se cae cuando la chica no permitió la acción de besarla y se movía a otra parte- Os habéis propuesto arremeter contra mí por pasatiempo- camino en círculos, mientras su cara era surcada por la tristeza- Ya que así me odiáis ¿Odiarme no os basta que os burláis de mí en áspera alianza? ¡Valiente proeza arrancar el llanto de infeliz muchacha con toda esta mofa!

-Ya basta, no seas tan cruel- le reclamó Gerald a Arnold- Pues amas a otra, sabes que lo sé…- el chico del afro no supo continuar- Yo…Yo…Yo

-¡Maldición Geraldo!- la cara de la oji azul se llenó de reproche- Se supone que ya te deberías saber los parlamentos.

-Me los sé Pataki, sólo me confundí- dijo el aludido.

-Suficiente- Curly intervino- Creo que es suficiente por hoy

-¿Acaso no llevamos ya más de un mes con esto?- cuestionó la rubia- Es para que todo salga a la perfección.

-Tranquila Helga, tenemos tiempo- Eugene sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar los ánimos- Falta todavía más de un mes para el concurso.

-Como sea- la rubia bajo del escenario de un brinco- Si no hay nada más que decir, me largo- molesta tomo sus cosas y salió del recinto.

Todos se quedaron viendo, pero no dijeron nada, sin ánimos se fueron retirando del lugar.

0

0

-Viejo, de verdad no quería arruinar las cosas- Gerald estaba con Arnold en el estacionamientos de la escuela, estaban recargados en el viejo sentra rojo del moreno.

-Lo sé- el rubio se rasco el mentón-Creo que nos falta más práctica, pero vamos bastante bien, en fin, me voy.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- el oji verde negó con la mano y enseño su celular- ¿Un mensaje de Pataki?- el aludido volvió asintió ahora con la cabeza- Hermano, se va a desquitar contigo.

-No lo creo

-Arnie, Pataki busca sangre para calmar sus ánimos- le dijo divertido el moreno.

-Creo que puedo lidiar con eso- dijo Arnold despidiéndose con su típico movimiento de dedos.

-Eres un sádico Arnie

* * *

-No quiero, no pienso salir así- Helga trataba de huir de Rhonda, las dos estaban en el baño y varios chicos estaban afuera preguntándose qué pasaba adentro cómo para que el demonio de oro estuviera gritando así.

-Lo prometiste Pataki- la pelinegra la tenía acorralada- Te di tus sándwiches de pastrami y tus yahoo.

-Es que no soy yo- la rubia buscaba una manera de escapar de esa situación.

-Por Dios, no entiendo de qué te quejas Pataki, te has vestido con menos para actuar- Arnold y Gerald se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía, al parecer la discusión era escuchada por casi todo el estudiantado.

-Princesa, era una actuación yo…

-Lo prometiste Helga ¿Acaso debo dudar del honor de palabra de una Pataki?- la menor de los Lloyd empezó a jugar sus cartas más pesadas.

-No me vas a lograr convencer- la oji azul empezaba a flaquear, pero realmente no podía salir vestida como estaba y no es que le disgustara, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda mostrarse así.

-Entonces eres una cobarde- finalmente la chica había sacado su última carta, la más poderosa y por la que los Patakis perdían la cabeza.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- todos afuera del baño se veían unos a otros, ninguno se atrevía a intervenir, aunque sabían que la vida de Rhonda peligraba.

-Cobarde- poco a poco la chica empezó a caminar hacia atrás a la salida, sabía que la rubia estaba molesta, pero había logrado que Helga picara su anzuelo, ahora sólo tenía que llegar a la puerta y todo estaría bien.

-Date por muerta princesa- con evidente agilidad la oji azul brinco sobre Rhonda, pero esta la esquivo y logro salir corriendo, varios chicos se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica que le gustaba vestirse de rojo, que estaba siendo perseguida por la menor de los Pataki, Rhonda vio cerca su salvación, si lograba llegar sabía que ya no correría ningún peligro- No huyas princesa- Helga estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando la chica se escondió atrás de alguien- Muévete gusano.

-No lo hagas Arnold, me va a lastimar- la rubia reacciono y lentamente enfoco quien protegía a Rhonda.

-A…A…Arnold- los colores subieron inmediatamente a la cara de Helga, estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien Helga?- la oji azul reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por la mayoría de sus compañeros, Lila estaba más cerca, de repente sus ojos se abrieron de verdadero entusiasmo- Por Dios, te ves hermosa- la chica sintió como era girada por la pelirroja y varias chicas asentían con la cabeza- Ese vestido es precioso, justo como tú- la chica no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Verdad que sí, por eso lo compre, pensé que era perfecto para ella- Rhonda se animó a salir detrás del rubio.

-Eso fue completa y absolutamente algo lindo de tu parte Rhonda- definitivamente la chica campirana no había dejado su rara manera de hablar atrás.

-Es cierto le queda muy bien- Shenna y Nadine también estaba halagando a la oji azul que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Cómo crees que se ve Arnold?- el rubio respingo al escuchar la pregunta de la pelinegra que lo veía con mucho interés- No has dicho nada.

-Bueno…yo…- el oji verde no lograba completar la frase, desde que había visto llegar a Helga se congelo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la rubia estaba usando el vestido negro con flores rosas comprado días atrás por la menor de los Lloyd, la cual a través de un engaño logro convencerla que se lo pusiera e incluso arreglarla, por lo que Helga no sólo estaba usando el vestido, sino que su cabello caía suelto, levemente rizado, sus ojos se veían delineados y sus labios más rojos, sin embargo esa imagen tan femenina, era fuertemente contrastada por unos botines tipo miliar, color negro, que completaba la vestimenta, Arnold había quedado en una pieza al verla así, ya que para él, así era Helga un continuo contraste y que al mismo tiempo esa unión que la hacía única.

-¿Entonces Arnold?- insistió Rhonda, incluso la rubia lo miraba a la expectativa.

-Creo que se ve linda- dijo casi en un murmullo el ojiverde. La pelinegra sonrió triunfal, Lila se llevó una mano en la mejilla y suspiro encantada, Sheena y Nadine se sonrieron entre ellas y los chicos sostuvieron sus bocas que se abrieron de la impresión, la única que seguía sin reaccionar era Helga, sus ojos azules buscaban los ojos verdes del chico, finalmente se conectaron, los dos estaban sonrojados, pero él le ganaba en color, la rubia desvió la mirada y se fue dando pasos muy fuertes, pero antes de retirarse del todo regreso y miro sobre su hombro a Rhonda.

-Esta me la pagas princesa- sin esperar respuesta fue y se metió al baño y reviso que no hubiera nadie- Linda, cree que me veo linda- sin poder evitarlo se puso a brincar como niña chiquita hasta que vio que otra chica de primero entro- ¿Aprecias tu vida hermana?- cuestiono a la recién llegada, que no había reconocido al Demonio de Oro, pero al escuchar su tono amenazador trago en seco y asintió temerosa con la cabeza- Entonces olvida lo que viste y lárgate- sin esperar otra reacción la novata salió corriendo- ¿Dónde estará mi ropa?- en ese momento su celular empezó a vibrar, sorprendida vio un mensaje de texto de la menor de los Lloyd "Yo tengo tu…creo que se le puede llamar ropa, te la daré al final del día. Recuerda Pataki, eres toda una señorita. Besos, querida"- La voy a matar.

0

0

Helga entro molesta al salón y se sentó hasta la parte de atrás, obviamente sus compañeros que no la habían visto la siguieron con la mirada, era un cambio muy notorio.

-¿Qué tanto ven zopencos?- inmediatamente todos regresaron a sus actividad o eso intentaron, la rubia bufo molesta.

-¿Helga?- Phoebe llego y ocupo el asiento de a lado- ¡Qué linda te ves!- exclamó la asiática- ¿Y ese cambio?

-Rhonda- contesto la oji azul, su mejor amiga entendió inmediato.

-¡Vaya! Creo que te ves muy bien- la chica de lentes vio divertida a su amiga la cual sólo miraba por la ventana- Y sospecho que no soy la única, Arnold no deja de voltear hacia acá- la rubia se sonrojo, pero no quito la mirada del paisaje, ella lo sabía, sentía la intensa mirada verde- A final de cuentas también es un hombre ¿No Helga?

-¿Phoebe?

-Sí- contestó la aludida más divertida.

-Ya va a comenzar la clase- la chica de lentes volteó a la puerta por donde ingreso el profesor y pidió orden, todos los estudiantes se sentaron, la pelinegra miro una vez más a su mejor amiga, seguía sonrojada y luego vio a Arnold que también estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia su lado cada tanto, él también se había sentado en la parte de atrás del salón, del lado contrario a la ventana, Phoebe empezó a poner atención a la clase, pero la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro.

-De acuerdo, chicos hoy no habrá clase de biología, bueno sí, pero la enfermera les ensañará otra cosa- el profesor, un hombre de cuarenta años les explicaba a sus alumnos cuando llego la profesional de la salud- Por favor Señora Megan continúe.

-Gracias profesor- la enfermera era una señora de cincuenta años, rolliza y de cabello café, era querida por todos los estudiantes ya que era una mujer muy atenta- Hoy vamos a hablar de algo muy importante, su sexualidad- inmediatamente todos pusieron atención, no era un tema desconocido para ellos, sobre todo por la edad que tenían, pero nunca estaba de más escuchar unos cuantos consejos ¿verdad?- Y el cuidado que deben tener cuando la ejercen. Díganme chicos qué métodos de protección conocen.

-El condón- contesto un chico pelirrojo de la primera fila.

-¿Cuál más?- animó la mujer para que participaran.

-El DIU- comentó una chica muy tímidamente.

-El esper…espercm…espc- Harold se trabo al momento de hablar.

-Espermicida niño gordo- lo corrigió a su manera Helga, provocado leves risas entres sus compañeros.

-La abstinencia- Lila se sonrojo un poco al decirlo.

-La más aburrida- contestó Sid y casi todos se rieron.

-Parece que sí saben del tema- la mujer saco una caja y la puso sobre el escritorio- Pero hoy vamos a aprender un poco de cómo usarlos y comenzaremos con el más conocido, El Condón.

-Yo ya sé usarlo- presumió Sid.

-¿Necesitas protección de tu propia mano?- se burló Helga y todos explotaron en carcajada, incluso el maestro y la enfermera, sonrieron divertidos. La rubia parecía tranquila, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa, definitivamente la sexualidad era un tema algo complicado para ella, no es que no conociera nada al respecto, sería absurdo pensar eso, pero definitivamente sí era un tema desconocido en el hecho de compartirlo con otra persona.

-Muy divertida señorita- la señora Megan empezó a repartir plátanos y un condón a cada uno de los estudiantes, muchos estaban nerviosos, otros tantos divertidos y los más sensatos inmutables, como Curly- De acuerdo, les voy a enseñar la técnica para poner uno y también es necesario que las señoritas aprendan, uno nunca sabe qué puede ocurrir en esos momentos- la enfermera empezó a indicarles cómo colocar el anticonceptivo, algunos lo hacían más rápido y otros tantos empezaban a tener dificultades.

-¿Se supone que esto va ahí?- preguntó Harold evidentemente confundido.

-Claro, es que lo estás poniendo mal- la mujer se acercó a ayudar al chico.

Helga miraba la escena un poco ajena a todo, ella ya había terminado de colocar el condón en el plátano, sabía cómo hacerlo ya que Olga había insistido en que ella aprendiera todo eso hace dos años atrás. Sin poder evitarlo la rubia suspiro, ella sabía que ya no era una infante, de hecho ninguno de sus compañeros lo era, casi podía asegurar que parte de ellos ya había tenido su primera experiencia sexual, aunque no todos (Harold seguía batallando con el preservativo, mientras Stinky se comía el plátano y Sid sacudía las manos un poco asqueado) Una primera experiencia sexual, ella sabía con quién le gustaría vivirlo, dirigió su mirada a Arnold, que parecía más seguro de sus movimientos que Gerald, al parecer tener una mamá doctora tenía sus ventajas, pero pese a la seguridad reflejada en el rubio, también estaba sonrojado, en eso se percató de la mirada azul, ambos se volvieron a unir a través de los ojos y sin poder evitarlo el chico recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica, su largo cabello rubio, sus grandes orbes azules, sus delicadas manos, sus largas piernas, su vientre plano y su pecho…Arnold sacudió al cabeza muy sonrojado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, casi se comía con la mirada a Helga y esta sólo la miraba más acalorada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero al parecer no le molestaba, el oji verde miro nuevamente los ojos azules y bajo poco a poco hasta posarla en la boca femenina, esa que lo atraía desde días atrás, desde aquella reconciliación en el muelle, aquella vez la había querido probar, saber si había cambiado después de siete años de no besarse.

-De acuerdo, creo que todos ya lo han captado- la voz de la profesional de la salud lo saco de su trance, al igual que a Helga- Les recomiendo que no olviden lo aprendido hoy, la tasa de embarazos adolescentes se ha elevado, por eso les digo que se cuiden y cuiden a la persona con la que están- con eso último acabo la clase y se retiró al tiempo que sonaba la campana.

0

0

Phoebe miraba embelesada a Gerald quien la acariciaba suavemente, primero sus brazos, luego su vientre y fue subiendo, la chica estaba disfrutando del roce, los dos estaban solos en el cuarto de ella y no había nadie más en casa.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó el moreno antes de quitarle la blusa.

-Claro- ella le tomo el rostro y lo beso, llevaban más de un mes de relación y todo a raíz de la obra de teatro.

* * *

Flash Back

-Ya lo entendí- Gerald estaba en frente de la casa de Phoebe quien no podía creer lo que veía, el chico estaba agitado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada- Vamos, entremos, está haciendo frío y tú no llevas chamarra.

-No- el moreno se soltó de su agarre- Necesito decirte algo muy importante- la chica de lentes estaba confundida.

-Entiendo pero pa…

-Ya lo entendí- la interrumpió- Sé que a veces suelo ser algo tonto, pero finalmente lo entendí, si yo soy Lisandro y tú Hermia, entonces estamos enamorados ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?- la asiática se sonrojo furiosamente al escucharlo.

-La vez pasada me dijiste que esperabas que Arnold y Pataki no fueran los únicos en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos- el chico respiro profundamente antes de continuar- Y hoy acabe de leer la obra, Arnie tenía razón es mejor leerla, y comprendí algo muy importante- el adolescente se sonrojo también- Phoebe- la tomo de las manos- Me gustas mucho, por eso quiero que…que…

-¿Qué?

-Que…que…que…-el valor se había esfumado.

-¿Qué?- la chica se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Que…que…-

-¡Diablos Gerald! ¡Dilo!- Phoebe se tapó la boca al momento que esas palabras salieron de ella, el chico empezó a reír.

-Te hace daño juntarte con Helga- la adolescente también empezó a reír.

-Lo siento- murmuró un poco más roja.

-No, nunca te disculpes conmigo ¿quieres?- ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza- Phoebe ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- los ojos cafés de ella se abrieron de sorpresa, no esperaba que saliera tan repentina la respuesta, pero al ver al chico que estaba en frente de ella, todo nervioso, preocupado y con miedo, hizo que algo en ella se diera cuenta que quería esta con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el rostro del chico y lo beso lentamente en los labios, dejándolo sin aliento.

-Sí quiero ser tu novia Gerald- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, finalmente había iniciado una relación con la persona más importante para él.

* * *

-Además- siguió Phoebe después de que el moreno le quitara lentamente la blusa que llevaba- Hoy aprendimos a poner un condón. De la teoría a la práctica

-Eres tan lista

-Claro, como si tú no quisieras aprender- la asiática lo beso nuevamente.

-Nunca dije lo contrario- y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos.

* * *

-No es cierto- Helga estaba afuera de su casa, llevaba más de veinte minutos tocando, para su desgracia había olvidado sus llaves y al parecer sus padres no estaban- Contesta Bob- grito a su celular, pero nadie respondía del otro lado de la línea- Justamente tenía que ser hoy- la rubia seguía con el vestido puesto, Rhonda no le había regresado su ropa, ya que huyo antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

-¿Helga?- la chica se volteó lentamente, frente a ella estaba Stella, la mamá de Arnold- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, señora Shortman…

-Stella- la oji azul se ruborizo levemente (al parecer era algo natural al ser adolescente, pero a ella le sucedía más seguido desde el regreso de cierto rubio).

-Stella- se corrigió la chica- Es que no tengo mis llaves y mis papás no están en casa y yo- la mujer no la dejo terminar cuando ya la tenía agarrada del brazo- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la casa- aclaró la castaña- No te voy a dejar afuera con este frío, además se nota que ese vestido, aunque es muy bonito, no te tapa muy bien- la oji azul bajo la mirada a sus piernas, era cierto, tenía frío, la vestimenta le quedaba más arriba de la rodilla de lo que ella deseaba- Además hoy le toco cocinar a Miles y con eso de que le gusta recordar cuando estábamos en San Lorenzo, suele hacer comidas muy locas, pero deliciosas- la chica no tuvo ni tiempo de decir algo más cuando ya estaban en frente de Sunset Arms.

-¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? ¿Helga?- el rubio se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de clase entrar junto a su progenitora- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Helga va a cenar con nosotros- explicó la mujer- Y si no llegan sus padres a lo mejor se queda a dormir.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo los adolescentes.

-No, no es necesario señora, yo puedo ir con…

-No, ya estás aquí, además hace mucho frío para que vuelvas a salir, yo le dejo un mensaje a tus padres- aclaró Stella mientras se dirigía a la cocina con celular en mano.

-En serio seño

-Stella- la castaña estaba divertida con la situación- Listo, tu madre me ha contestado que lamenta mucho la situación, que te habían avisado que hoy no llegarían.

-Es cierto- la rubia se golpeó la frente- Fueron a ver a Olga durante todo el fin de semana.

-¿Entonces sí sabias?- cuestiono confundido el rubio.

-Se me olvido, con lo de Rhonda, el vestido, el condón, Arnold- la chica no se detuvo, pese a la cara de asombro de la mujer y el sonrojo del chico- Las miradas, se me fue por completo.

-Entonces no se diga más- la mamá del oji verde hizo caso omiso a ciertas palabras- Hoy te quedas con nosotros- la mujer tomo del hombro a su hijo- Acompáñame para ir por otra ropa para Helga, algo tuyo, se nota que tiene aún frío aquí adentro.

-Claro- subieron hijo y madre al cuarto del primero- Un pantalón y una franela ¿están bien?

-Creo que sí- la mujer se detuvo en la puerta- ¿Arnold?

-Sí mamá

-Me da gusto saber que tú y Helga se protegen- el chico la miro confundido.

-¿Protegen?

-Claro, que su vida sexual es responsable- Arnold se sonrojo furiosamente y se quedó sin habla.

-No mamá, no es lo que tú crees- trato de aclarar aún sonrojado- Hoy nos dieron una clase de educación sexual y…y…

-Oh ya veo- la mujer soltó una carcajada- Perdón por la confusión, pero creí que tú y Helga estaban juntos.

-No mamá, somos solo amigos.

-¿Aún? Sí que eres lento hijo- los colores regresaron al rostro del adolescente- Será mejor que bajemos, ya tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo- el chico tomo la ropa y siguió a su madre, pero antes de entrar a la cocina lo detuvo.

-De verdad es una chica muy linda e inteligente ¿Verdad?- Arnold miro a su madre y vio lo que ella observaba detenidamente, Helga platicaba muy amenamente con los otros tres integrantes de la familia, le seguía las bromas a Phillip, entendía a su abuela y se reía con Miles, definitivamente la rubia se acoplaba muy bien a ellos cada vez que los veía.

-Como no tienes idea- la mirada verde se llenó de cariño- La mejor.

0

0

-¿En serio Cabeza de Balón? No tenía idea de eso- Helga y Arnold estaban en la sala del segundo, después de la cena la rubia se cambió la ropa y se lavó la cara, el rubio al verla llegar donde estaba él no pudo pensar que igual de esa manera se veía bastante bien- ¿Entonces aprendiste a cultivar?

-Así es- ambos adolescentes estaban en un sillón, después de hacer los deberes se pusieron a platicar- En San Lorenzo no había tiendas ni nada por el estilo, uno tenía que conseguir su propia comida, aunque eso sí toda la comunidad compartía lo que tenía- a la oji azul le gustaba escucharlo hablar de su vida en Centro América, era interesante, aunque también era muy realista- Era algo que me gustaba el nivel de solidaridad que hay entre todos, sobre todo después de que logramos derrotar a la Sombra, Los Ojos Verdes se volvieron más accesibles y al parecer eso hizo que la comunidad regresara a viejas costumbres, como el respeto de la naturaleza ante todo- el chico dejo caer levemente su cabeza aún lado- Para ellos la Naturaleza es la responsable de todo y es la madre y creadora de cada uno de nosotros. Cuando íbamos de caza se le tenía que pedir permiso para poder matar al animal, porque si no era una ofensa y eso podría ser dañino.

-¿Entonces no fue fácil adaptarte?- preguntó la chica, que se acercó un poco más a él.

-Al principio fue muy difícil, todo era diferente, las comodidades que tenía aquí no existían allá, y como ya te había dicho, todo lo que yo daba por hecho, como la electricidad, el agua, incluso un techo, en un sitio como San Lorenzo no lo podía hacer- inconscientemente la chica re recargo en el hombro de él- Sin embargo los Ojos Verdes me ayudaron, en sí a toda la gente, el hecho de darle igual de importancia al mundo espiritual que al físico hizo que la comunidad se volviera más unida y el respeto a la naturaleza también se tradujo al aprecio en su totalidad a la mujer, verla como una deidad, como algo especial y mágico- la oji azul se sonrojo levemente al escucharlo hablar- Pero como te digo, la equidad se hizo más evidente, pero uno aún tenía que trabajar y ayudar en todo; en San Lorenzo no sólo aprendí a cultivar, sino a cazar, a pescar, hacer herramientas; uno podría pensar que te puedes llegar a aburrir en un sitio así, pero no, siempre había algo bueno que ver y aprender. La selva es un lugar increíble, llena de animales, flores y plantas, como bien te puedes acordar, pero lo que más me gustaban eran las noches, cada sábado…

* * *

Flash Back

Arnold de doce años estaba en la cabaña de su familia en San Lorenzo, había sido un día pesado, cosechar todo lo sembrado meses atrás e ir a clases no era algo que llamará exactamente sencillo, estaba en las escaleras de afuera viendo caer la tarde, pese a que al principio le había costado mucho trabajo acostumbrarse, ahora le gustaba su estilo de vida, aunque en muchas ocasiones la realidad lo había abofeteado más de una vez en la cara, el hecho de que él llegará con un nivel educacional superior a cualquier chico de primaria lo hizo darse cuenta que definitivamente ya no estaba en Hillwood, sin embargo sus padres no lo habían dejado a la deriva, todas las noches le daban clases para que no se atrasará, por si algún día regresaban a Estados Unidos, pero esa noche era especial, era sábado, lo que significaba que era día de leyendas. Todas las noches del sexto día los ancianos de la aldea hacían una fogata y todo el pueblo se unía para escucharlos hablar, además de que los Ojos Verdes también iban a convivir, por lo que se convertía en una fiesta; era muy interesante para él ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba, no se cansaba de ello, así como tampoco se cansaba de ver el cielo, cada vez que el sol caía, el manto nocturno se llenaba de miles de estrellas y al parecer la gente de San Lorenzo tenía una leyenda, historia o enseñanza para cada una.

-¿Estás listo hijo?- le pregunto Miles saliendo de la choza.

-Sí papá- otra cosa que también le había costado era re-encontrarse con sus padres, y reconocerse.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- la preocupación era evidente en la voz del hombre.

-¿Esto?- el niño alzó su mano, que llevaba un vendaje algo maltratado- Resbalé escalando un árbol y me corté un poco, no es nada grave.

-¿Seguro?- el mayor se acercó para ver de más cerca la extremidad.

-Sí, no me duele

-De acuerdo, pero regresando le dirás a tu madre que te revise- exigió su padre.

-Pero papá, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando nos revisa- el adulto suspiro quedamente, su hijo tenía razón, su esposa no siempre sabía lidiar con la situación de que él o Arnold se lastimarán.

-Lo sé, pero si no le decimos se va a enojar

-¿Decirme qué?- Stella salio y vio a su marido y a su hijo.

-Nada- el oji verde escondió su mano, mientras su padre trataba de desviar la atención de su mujer- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde- empujo a la mujer al centro de la aldea, en donde ya estaban reunidas la mayoría de las personas. Su madre era la doctor del lugar y a veces era apoyada por el brujo mayor de los Ojos Verdes, de él había aprendido mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensó, sobre todo como lidiar con diversas enfermedades tropicales. Miles por su parte era profesor en la escuela del pueblo y aunque ambos padres eran respetados y reconocidos entre la población, no vivían diferente a ellos, ya que les pagaban en especie, una gallina, unos huevos, a veces nada, los Shortman siempre hacían todo lo posible para ayudar a la gente de San Lorenzo y sobre todo a los Ojos Verdes.

La familia llego y sentó cerca del fuego en donde uno de los ancianos ya estaba contando una historia.

-La hermosa princesa heredera del trono se enamoró de uno de los grandes guerreros de la aldea, no sería un problema sino fuera porque ese hombre era distinto a los demás, no tenía los ojos verdes y profundos, sino que había nacido con los ojos grises. El padre de la princesa se rehusaba por todos los medios posibles que se realizará esa unión, pero le dolía ver a su hija triste por lo que le pidió ayuda al brujo mayor, el cual le aconsejo que sometiera al joven a tres rigurosas pruebas, difíciles, pero que realmente mostrarán los verdaderos sentimientos del chico por la princesa. Así lo hizo el rey, reto al guerrero a estas tres pruebas; la primera, tendría que subir a la montaña más alta del lugar y obtener una rara flor que se daba en las alturas, la segunda, tendría que bajar a la caverna más obscura y profunda y tendría que traer una hermosa piedra roja y por último tendría que obtener el corazón de un jaguar negro. El joven guerrero realizó con éxito las dos primeras pruebas, obtuvo la flor y la roca y se las llevó al jefe de la aldea.

-¿Y el corazón de jaguar negro?- cuestionó el hombre, al lado de él estaba la princesa

-Lo lamento, pero no se lo puedo dar- el joven estaba inclinado y no osaba a mirar a los

ojos al rey.

-¿Acaso te dio miedo?- se burló el jefe.

-No, es sólo que…tenía al animal, lo había logrado capturar, pero cuando lo vi a los ojos no fui capaz de quitarle esa luz que emanaba de ellos, además de que vi el universo se ve en ellos, grandes lagos y montañas cubiertas de nieves, así como grandes campos de arena, océanos profundo y azules, estrellas y planetas

-¿Acaso no amas suficiente a mi hija?- cuestionó el padre de la joven.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿No es egoísta quitar una vida para obtener lo que yo deseo? ¿Eso no condenaría mi amor?- el joven se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al adulto- Si lo que quiere el rey es un corazón, tome el mío, amo tanto a su hija para dar lo que es mío, no para robar lo que no me pertenece

En ese momento el chamán toco el hombro del jefe

-Este hombre es el mejor para tu hija, aprendió la principal enseñanza de nuestros abuelos, amar, respetar y cuidar a tu compañera de vida, sin ofender o lastimar.

Después de las palabras del brujo mayor el jefe dio consentimiento a la unión y el guerrero y la princesa vivieron en todo lo que les correspondía su amor.

* * *

-No puedo creer que te acuerdes de la leyenda- Helga estaba completamente recargada en el pecho de Arnold, la voz del chico la tranquilizaba y sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban,

-Es una de mis favoritas- explicó el adolescente también quedándose dormido- Creo que es algo hermoso, la enseñanza de amar a tu compañera de vida, pero respetando la de los demás, es algo que me gustaría…- el oji verde no termino la frase ya que cayo profundamente dormido, al igual que la rubia. Stella bajo y con dulzura vio la escena, sin poder evitarlo les tomo una foto, sabía que algún día se lo iban a agradecer, tomo una cobija y tapo a la pareja.

-Espero que no tardes mucho hijo en darte cuenta de quién es tu compañera de vida- murmuró la mujer, después apago las luces de la sala dejando dormir a los adolescentes.

* * *

**Hola**

**Aquí el último capítulo.**

**-Alexamili, entendí tu comentario, Curly me gusta mucho el personaje y de cierta manera me recuerda a Helga, ahora que lo pienso, y mucho de eso es porque estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, es que la personalidad de la rubia está representada en más de un personaje y lo curioso es que creo que todos son hombres, por ejemplo Wolfgang, es el bravucón, pero también practica instrumentos musicales ¿No sé si me doy a entender? Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, recuerdo los cortos por lo que Craig Bartlett ganó el Óscar y dio a conocer Hey Arnold, todas las aventuras que se imaginaba el rubio durante el discurso en la iglesia, junglas, dinosaurios ¿Los has visto? Creo que desde ahí mostraba que el chico tiene una gran capacidad mental, pero alguna vez me enseñaron que cuando piensas mucho y muy rápido las cosas actúas más lento, es una cosa rara de la meto física y esa cosas que aprendes en la Universidad, jajajajajaja, creo que ya hice muy larga mi respuesta. Por cierto, trataré de actualizar todos los viernes, bueno mientras me dura la historia. Suerte y saludos desde México.**

**-Anjiluz espero que encuentres la obra, de verdad es muy divertida, gracias por seguir estas locuras que salen de mi cabeza.**

**En fin, suerte.**

**Enigma. **


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Celos?

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Celos?**_

Helga despertó lentamente para encontrarse acostada en una cama que no reconocía, un poco asustada alzó la cabeza para empezar a reconocer su entorno y recordar la noche anterior, pero ella no se había quedado dormida ahí, estaba en el cuarto de Arnold, en la cama de él, usando ropa del chico ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

-¡Vaya! Ya te despertaste- la rubia casi se desmaya al ver entra el rubio, el chico acababa de bañarse, llevaba el cabello húmedo y sólo usaba jeans.

-¿Cabeza de Balón? ¿Te podrías vestir?- pidió casi al borde del shock, el chico reaccionó y también se sonrojo, inmediatamente se acercó a un cajonera y tomo una playera negra con cuello en "v"

-Lo siento, ya estoy listo- le indicó y la chica regreso su mirada a él, no lo quería aceptar pero verlo así hizo que más de una imagen se formará en su cabeza, sobre todo porque tuvo la oportunidad de observar el dorso masculino, la espalda ancha, los brazos y el vientre levemente marcado, definitivamente ya no era un niño.

-¡Diablos Cabeza de Balón! ¿Qué hago en tu cama?- preguntó aún muy sonrojada y ocultando su cara tras el largo cabello.

-Nos quedamos dormidos en la sala, desperté hace como dos horas y te subí, te veías incomoda en el sillón- explicó mientras se ponía unos tenis de lona verdes.

-¿Y tú dormiste conmigo?- un olor la invadió, salía de su cuerpo, pero no era el de ella, definitivamente había pasado muchas horas junto a él.

-En la sala, después de subirte salí a correr- se alzó de hombro, quitándole importancia- Ya va a estar el desayuno ¿Te quieres bañar? ¿Ya pensaste cómo entrar a tu casa?

-Mis padres van a estar todo el fin de semana afuera- se puso de pie y la larga camisa del chico cayó por los hombros femeninos, Arnold trago en seco, una Helga recién despierta era algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo y definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, con el cabello alborotado, los labios levemente hinchados y la ropa holgada la hacían lucir extrañamente atractiva para él- Creo que desayunaré e iré a casa de Phoebe a que me preste ropa o le pediré que me acompañé a comprar ropa para el fin de semana.

-¿Y si yo te acompaño?- el chico se sobo la cabeza apenado- Quiero decir, Phoebe a lo mejor sale con Gerald y…

-De acuerdo

-¿Qué?- la confusión se leía en la cara masculina.

-Que me puedes acompañar- la rubia se acercó- Pero primero dame de comer Cabeza de Balón, sino quieras que te coma a ti- pese a lo simple de la oración, la cercanía y la impresión de ella accediendo hicieron que el oji verde se sonrojará furiosamente, para fortuna de él la chica ya había salido del cuarto, sacudiendo ideas de su mente corrió para seguirla.

0

0

Brainy creció con sus otros compañeros, pero también cambió un poco, con las medicinas correctas era capaz de respirar correctamente por lo que empezó a ejercitarse, pero su pasión por las ciencias era más fuerte; era un chico muy inteligente, de los mejores promedios y era un hecho que iría a una de las mejores universidades del país, pese a que era reconocido por los estudiantes el chico no se lo tenía creído, seguía siendo amable e incluso un poco raro. Después de años de seguir a Helga se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos infantiles crecieron conforme ellos lo iban haciendo, definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque ya no la acosaba como años atrás, aún no era capaz de acercarse, mucho menos ahora que Arnold había regresado, sabía que tenía que dejar que la chica estuviera con la persona que quería y que con suerte, le correspondería.

Por eso no le sorprendió ver ese sábado a los rubios llegar juntos al centro comercial, pero si le dolió, un peso muy fuerte se había instalado en su pecho desde el regreso del oji verde, pero él no era capaz de confundir a Helga, porque ella amaba a Arnold, no lo amaba a él ¿o sí?

0

0

Arnold estaba esperando a Helga fuera del vestidor, la chica a penas y había visto la ropa de la tienda cuando tomo unos jeans y una playera negra, sin decir nada salió con el pelo agarrado en una coleta alta.

-Cabeza de Balón necesito comprar algo más pero- la rubia estaba pagando y sin completar la frase salió del lugar- Necesito que me esperes en la fuente de sodas.

-Pero te puedo acompañar, no me molesta, en serio- empezó a seguirla.

-Arnoldo, necesito ir sola- la oji azul empezaba a perder la paciencia, a veces olvidaba que el rubio podía ser increíblemente entrometido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Por qué no puedo ir?- definitivamente era un metiche.

-Voy por ropa interior- gritó, varias personas se detuvieron a verla y el oji verde se sonrojo- ¿Podrías esperarme en la zona de comida?

-Cla…claro- el chico se dirigió lentamente al lugar indicado, pero su mente divagaba ¿ropa interior? ¿Cómo sería la ropa de…? Nuevamente detuvo su pensamiento, él era un caballero, siempre un caballero.

-Hola Arnold- el aludido se detuvo al escuchar el saludo, con una sonrisa regreso el gesto.

-Brainy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- el chico de gafas se alzó de hombros.

-Vine a perder el tiempo

-Se nota- el sarcasmo fue evidente- ¿Compraste todos esos libros?

-Sí- el rubio miraba sin poder evitarlo las compras del otro.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que te gustará leer tanto.

-Una persona me inspiro- el oji verde lo vio con interés.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- definitivamente el menor de los Shortman a veces era un chismoso.

-Helga

-¿Helga?- preguntó el oji verde, no sabía porque pero una leve molestia lo invadió.

-Sí Cabeza de Balón- el chico sorprendido volteó a su derecha, ahí estaba la rubia sonriéndole.

-Pero…

-Me voy- Brainy se puso de pie.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo la oji azul.

-Dime- el chico de lentes sonrió y Arnold no pudo evitar ver ese gesto, una verdadera sonrisa le era dedicada a la chica que estaba enamorado de él ¿Alguna vez él había sonreído así al ver a Helga?

-Quiero ver lo que compraste- sin esperar respuesta la chica arrebato las bolsas y empezó a ver el contenido, diferente libros pasaron por las manos femeninas y al parecer tenía una opinión para todo, de repente Arnold fue dejado en segundo plano y molesto sólo podía observar la plática entre Brainy y Helga, al parecer la adolescente y su compañero de clase tenían una buena relación, pero había algo diferente, una confianza que rara vez había visto en las relaciones de la chica, incluso su semblante era más tranquilo, más…y Brainy, sonreía y en sus ojos había una calidez que el oji verde nunca había visto y finalmente entendió y cuando lo hizo se molestó, no lo iba a permitir, no se la iba a quitar…porque Helga era para él…¿Por qué seguía sin poder dar con la respuesta? Pero de algo estaba muy seguro Brainy estaba enamorado de ella- ¿Estás bien Arnold?- la voz femenina hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-De limón- respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿De limón?- preguntaron sus acompañantes

-¿Qué demonios dices Cabeza de Balón? – la rubia se acercó para verlo de cerca- ¿Te encuentras bien? O finalmente esa cabezota tuya enloqueció- ¿enloquecer? La palabra taladro el cerebro del rubio, claro que estaba enloqueciendo, veía como otro chico trataba bien a la oji azul y ella lo hacía igual, definitivamente eso lo enojaba, era un enojo que nunca había sentido, claro que sabía que había persona que a él no le agradaban que se acercarán a la rubia, por ejemplo Wolfgang, pero no lo podían culpar, no le gustaba porque cuando él se fue el chico seguía siendo un bravucón, aunque tenía que aceptar que al parecer Wolfgang ya no era así…molesto, frustrado, confundido, desesperado, definitivamente había cosas y sentimientos que sólo afloraban con Helga. ¿Por qué la rubia siempre lo lograba sacar de sus casillas? ¿Qué poder tenía sobre él? Y volvía a la misma pregunta ¿Qué era Helga para él?

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo repentinamente Brainy.

-¿Por qué?- la oji azul lo miro ansiosa- Me prometiste un helado.

-Será para la otra- el chico se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse le sonrió al oji verde, esa gesto que esconde secretos- Hasta luego Arnold- caminó lentamente y antes de perderlos de vista volteó a ver a la pareja- Al parecer yo voy a ser quien logré unirlos, cruel ironía.

0

0

-¿Me vas a decir por qué estás molesto?- Helga iba caminando al lado de Arnold que estaba completamente callado, la mente del chico seguía a todo, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas ¿Qué no se supone que una de las cosas que había aprendido en San Lorenzo con los Ojos Verdes era calmar la mente para entender realmente sus sentimientos? Pero él no podía, porque con Helga todo era extremo, negro o blanco, sin ninguna escala de gris – Criminal Cabeza de Balón ¿Me dices que te pasa o…?- al no obtener respuesta la chica empezó a caminar más rápido alejándose de él.

-¿A dónde vas?- se logró dar cuenta que ella ya no estaba a su lado y corrió para alcanzarla.

-No te importa Camarón con Pelos- ella siguió caminando ignorándolo.

-Espera- la logro sujetar del brazo, pero la rubia logró soltarse- Helga, espera- la chica siguió caminando- Maldición, espera- la oji azul se detuvo y lo encaro.

-¿Para qué? Tú no hablas y la verdad me estoy aburriendo- la rubia no estaba molesta, por supuesto que no, sólo estaba preocupada, pero ella no lo mostraría, además ¿acaso pensó en hacer una típica escena en donde la chica sale corriendo y era alcanzada por el chico para disculparse? Por supuesto que no, ella era Helga G. Pataki- Parece que tienes muchas cosas en esa cabezota tuya, mejor me voy con Phoebe, a final de cuentas, nunca dije que pasaría todo el fin de semana en tu casa Melenudo.

-Pero mi mamá…

-Buen punto- la chica lo interrumpió- Además tu papá prometió hacer asado ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hago?- la oji azul se rasco el mentón, de verdad estaba preocupada por el chico, pero algo le decía que tenía que dejarlo solo.

-Sé que en este momento no soy buena compañía pero- sin previo aviso tomo la mano femenina- Me gustaría que te quedarás también esta noche- la rubia sintió la caricia multiplicada, definitivamente las manos del chico era grandes comparadas con las de ellas- ¿Entonces?

-Como sea- la chica se soltó lentamente del agarre y empezó a caminar- Pero ni creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por la comida Melenudo- el oji verde sonrió, no sabía porque, pero de cierta manera le gustaba que la oji azul estuviera en su casa- Y ni creas que va a ser siempre, es simplemente porque no tengo otra opción Cabeza de Balón.

-Como tú digas Helga.

0

0

Helga estaba sentada en la cama de uno de los cuarto de la Casa de Huéspedes, después de cenar y ganarle cinco veces al abuelo en damas chinas la chica se fue a refrescar, como iba a pasar otra noche ahí Stella le había arreglado un cuarto y hasta puso la ropa de Arnold que uso la noche anterior en la pieza "Para que la uses como pijama" Claro que la iba a usar, la ropa olía a él, sin poder evitarlo olio detenidamente la camiseta, abrazándola se dejó caer finalmente en el colchón, esos días habían sido increíbles, estar todo el rato con el oji verde y tenerlo sólo para ella, conocerlo más y de cierta manera crear una cercanía física más fuerte, definitivamente empezaba a controlar sus impulsos con él, sin embargo la chica no pudo evitar pensar lo sucedido en la tarde, el rubio había cambiado su semblante de la nada, de repente se puso serio, sin hablar, parecía que algo lo estaba confundiendo, antes de que fuera a comprar la ropa interior él no estaba así, se había puesto raro cuando estaban con Brainy…acaso el oji verde estaba…¿celoso?

-Imposible- la oji azul se estiro, estaba cansada, se giró de un lado al otro, definitivamente esa noche no dormiría con él- Adelante- indicó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta- ¿Qué pasó?- el rubio estaba con dos tazas en su puerta.

-¿Quieres que platiquemos antes de dormir?- la chica se alzó de hombros.

-Depende de que traigas en esas tazas.

-Es chocolate caliente, al parecer va a ser una noche fría- el chico se sentó en la cama y le paso una taza a la chica cuando se enderezo- Dime algo ¿Te ha gustado algún chico aparte de mí?- la rubia se confundió con la pregunta.

-Sí- se rio al ver el semblante del chico- No me malentiendas, pero ¿No crees que sería absurdo que no me gustarán otras personas? ¿Acaso a ti sólo te ha gustado Lila o Ruth? ¿No regresaste la mirada más de una vez por alguien en San Lorenzo?

-Sí pero…

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold- la rubia meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- La vida no está dividida sólo en me gusta o no, hay toda clase de sentimientos y cada persona te despierta uno diferente, aunque eso puede estar combinado de varios.

-¿Te gusta Brainy?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí- el rubio sintió un peso en el pecho- Tenemos mucho en común y me entiende, además de que le gusta mucho la literatura…

-Le gusta por ti, para acercarse a ti- la interrumpió, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después su mirada se llenó de ternura.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó tomando de su taza.

-Yo…- no estaba seguro de qué responder.

-Brainy es una persona especial en mi vida, es un amigo muy cercano

-¿Cómo Wolfgang?- ahora él no la dejo terminar.

-No- se puso de pie y se estiro- Wolfgang es un amigo con el cual puedo ser yo, pero sin serlo tanto y Brainy es la persona con la que puedo ser completamente yo, creo que ellos dos de cierta manera representan lo que soy y lo que no soy frente a los demás, pero eso no significa que no lo sea- Arnold la miro muy confundido- No intentes entenderlo Cabeza de Balón, a veces yo misma no me entiendo, por ejemplo ¿Cómo es posible que esté enamorada de ti, una persona tan diferente a mí?- el oji verde se sonrojo aún más al ver que la chica estaba tranquila, es cierto que un tenue color rojo invadía sus mejillas, pero se veía segura- No lo puedo entender pero así es, creo que realmente la vida no se puede dividir sólo en personas que te gustan o que no, porque a final de cuentas si estás con alguien, ya sea como amigo, confidente, compañero, es porque te atrae algo de él.

-Nunca lo había pensado así. Eres muy madura Helga- y sonrió, lo hizo honestamente, sin pensar que ese gesto tenía que ser obligado, sino porque podía y quería, la chica se sonrojo aún más.

-¡Criminal! Ve la hora Arnoldo, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…quiero decir, que te vayas a dormir- ahora ella era la que estaba nerviosa, esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de él, aquella que había visto en contadas ocasiones y ahora, nuevamente, era para ella- Y yo me iré a mi casa…digo cama…bueno tú cama….no la tuya, la de tu casa.

-Gracias- la rodeo con sus brazos, la abrazo y la chica se sintió bien ante el contacto masculino, de repente todos los nervios se fueron, una tranquilidad la invadió, porque ese era el poder de él, tenerle de un punto a otro sin saber, tranquilizarla, alterarla, enamorarla, desesperarla, hacerla reír enojar ¿lastimarla? Esperaba que todavía no- Definitivamente me gusta abrazarte cuando sé que no voy a terminar en el suelo- la rubia frunció el entrecejo, con todas sus fuerzas empujo al chico que cayó sobre la cama riendo.

-Nunca des las cosas por hecho conmigo Arnoldo- todavía estaba sonrojada- Ahora vete- y sin esperarlo la jaló y termino acostada a su lado, sentía la respiración masculina cerca de su cuello, la cara del chico oculta entre su cabello y su espalda y sus brazos rodeando su fina cintura- ¿Q…qué haces?- pregunto tartamudeando.

-Un minuto, por favor quédate así un minuto- el corazón de los dos estaba alterado, pero de cierta manera se sentían bien, nuevamente sintieron que sus cuerpos se acoplaban y se unían sin barreras, pasó más de un minuto y el chico se puso de pie, sin decir nada se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, antes de salir regreso su mirada a ella, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama- Hasta mañana Helga.

-Hasta mañana ¿Arnold?- lo llamó antes de salir

-¿Sí?

-Nada- de repente los dos sintieron un peso en el pecho, quería una respuesta, él aún no la sabía.

* * *

Un chico rubio pálido bajo del camión, se encontraba en la terminal de camiones de Hillwood, tomó el paquete de cacahuates.

-Cacahuate natural tostado con sal yodada y conservadores- el rubio camino hacía la salida del lugar- Cuarenta y siete pasos para llegar a la parada del taxi, veinte minutos para la casa de mi primo- distraído no se dio cuenta que pasó al lado de un chico moreno con afro que lo miro asustado.

-No puede ser- Gerarld trago en seco- Arnie está en la ciudad

* * *

**Hola.**

**Lamento lo corto del capítulo, pero era la continuación del anterior.**

**Los review los voy a empezar a contestar personalmente, espero empezar a hacerlo esta noche.**

**En cuando a la leyenda del capítulo anterior, sí es mía, aunque me base en dos que ya conocía, primero en la idea del amor puesta en prueba del mito griego de Orfeo y Eurídice, y los retos use, por lo menos en general, de un libro de la escritora chilena Isabel Allende, La Ciudad de las Bestias, aunque no están como tal, pero en sí la leyenda es mía.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Arnie llega a la ciudad, con ese niño uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar, ni yo mismo aún estoy segura, jajajajajajajaja.**

**Enigma. **


End file.
